Sexy times at McKinley High
by ani-chan24
Summary: When Puck gets pranked by his teammates with viagra, who can he turn to push his horniness onto? Perhaps Kurt Hummel can help... Very raunchy fic, lots of lemon and almost a PWP. Puck/Kurt ftw. Finished. Sequel out: Been A While
1. The Beginning

Pharaoh-bocchan from ygallery here, filling up my old account with my new stories. This is an ongoing rp with one of my best friends, she was puck, i was kurt. hope you enjoy.

Glee and its characters are not owned by me.

You. Are. Fabulous.

You. Are. Gorgeous.

You. Are. The Diva.

Blue-green eyes stared hard back at themselves in the mirror, as Kurt Hummel did his daily morning ritual. First, wake at five and treat yourself to a fresh fruit smoothie. Low on calories, high on taste. Next, if he was feeling gluttonous, he might have one of the blueberry-pecan muffins he made the day before, and then head into his room once more. Next, a variety of gymnastic stretches, keeping himself limber and flexible, and to wake up more. Then was a long shower, where he scrubbed himself with the softest of bathscrubs, using a vanilla scented woman's body wash, and then shampooing and conditioning his hair with a strawberry shampoo set. After every nook and cranny of his lithe, unmuscled, pale body was clean, he got out and air dried as he sat at his vanity with the towel wrapped around him like a woman would, hair up in a turban as he applied cleansers and moisturizers, followed with a light dousing of blush to give him some color, and a little mascara. Next came the drying and styling of his hair, parted perfectly on the right as usual. He when would go back to his mirror, and look into it, look at himself, and slowly try to boost his confidence, with a plethora of self-praise. It was a nice way to start a day, in his opinion. Especially when he was bound to get pushed into a locker or hit with a slushie at some point.

Now was the hugest, most important part of his day. Picking his clothes. He could wear that adorable black tank he got while shopping with Mercedes... no, too soon. Maybe his red sweater? But he wore that just a week ago... Ah. Perfect. He smiled in a strange way, as he pulled out his outfit. It fit him snugly, as it should. It was a black parka like shirt, that clung to his elbows and ended a bit past his hips, loose. Underneath were black leggings that clung to him so well you could just tell how cute his butt was, when you got a peek at it when his shirt rose some. Black boots completed the bottom, and so did a dark beanie he carefully put on, fixing his hair after, and then adding a few long silver chains and an open old fashioned watch. He struck a pose, smiled coyly. "God, I look good..." he said to himself, before leaving the house, father gone to work already, and hopping in his Navigator. He drove to school rather quickly, and got out with his stylish shoulder bag on one arm, and headed toward the school, ready to start the day.

Puck woke up that morning to find that his parents were yelling at each other again and he wouldn't get to eat breakfast because they didn't have any milk.. or eggs.. or cereal. Making a quick bologna sandwich for him and his sister he drove her to school in the POS truck he had gotten for his 16th birthday and was still paying off by doing lawns on the weekend, all the money he earned going to that. Puck was tired of his parents fighting.. he was tired of his father having no job, of seeing his mother work all night, and of them not having any food.. and with a mostly empty stomach and anger inside of him he walked toward the football boys and punched one of them in the arm just to prove that he was still the baddest, all of them turning to see their most favorite classmate. Kurt. And Puck really felt like throwing him in the dumpster today.. They tugged the skinny boy over into their crowd and smiled as teachers walked by, waiting for them to leave so they could throw the boy into the trash, it was like a morning ritual for them all really.

It started off so well... why did he bother? Kurt could just feel their eyes on him, and he sighed in acceptance. He let them tug him over, but gave them a rude look, pulling away. "This isn't some old cotton tee you get from the walmart, treat it gently." he huffed, and tossed his bag at one of the boys so they'd leave it on the ground for him when he got out... as usual. "Get on with it."

It was Puck who was doing the honors today, he grinned evilly down at the weirdly dressed boy and reached down, easily picking him up in his arms, one hand grasping a thigh while the other held Kurt's back as he hauled him up and into the dumpster, getting a laugh from all the boys. They left him his bag and wondered off into the school, not sticking around to help him out or anything. As Puck walked into his first class late and took a seat at the back he stared down and.. didn't feel any better. In fact he felt worse than he did before, this weird feeling in his gut.. kinda like he was sick and it made him frown, maybe he was gonna puke or something. Puck went to the nurses office at the end of class and took a nap there until it was time for practice, having skipped all his classes for the day but he could care less.

Tingles shot through Kurt, as always when one of them picked him up. ...Come on, they were hot football players, could you blame him? He gave Puck a look right before he was tossed in, and humphed. At least he didn't land in yogurt like last time. That almost ruined his outfit, thank god he skipped class to go home and wash it. "Here we go..." he sighed and pulled himself out of the dumpster. "It's sad that I'm getting good at that..." he mumbled to himself, before picking up his bag, brushing himself off. He checked his hair in his compact mirror before heading to class. It was an average day, he hung with Tina and Mercedes, made snide remarks about Rachel's outfit, and then it was time for practice. No glee club today, so this was all he had to worry about. Thankfully, Finn kept the guys in line, and since he didn't actually play, he didn't have to do all that icky working out stuff. He just kicked the ball a few times, always getting it through the goal spectacularly. Otherwise, he sat on the side and secretly ogled the sexy, sweating teenagers in front of him.

Puck liked practice. No.. he loved it. Hard hits to get his frustration out on, pushing boys down into the dirt, he loved it more than anything and today he was being a complete DICK to any and everyone. Unfortunately for him the rest of the boys on the team had a little plan for him today. It had to do with a certain Gatorade everyone knew he drank and crushed up blue little pills that he had no idea were in there.. Puck drank down his purple Gatorade after practice and grinned that shit eating grin he had on his face all the time, feeling on top of the world and wonderful.. That is until something started to happen down below and he wasn't sure if he was going to be sick so he ran for the stall bathroom in the locker room. There was a roar of laughter outside and Puck knew he had been fucked with.. in the very worst way. He sat on the toilet in his loose black shorts and hunched over, groaning quietly to himself, the WORST hard on he had ever had standing at complete and utter attention between his legs. The tan skinned boy stayed in that stall for at least twenty minutes, waiting.. listening.. until it was dead quiet and he peeked out to see that no one was around.. Puck stumbled and wobbled over to where his locker was and flopped down onto the bench with a sigh, staring down at his prominent erection tenting his shorts, wondering what the fuck he was going to do now..

Kurt waited outside for a little while, before going into the locker room. It was stated right when he joined that the guys weren't comfortable with him showering while they were there. He sniffed at them like it was unheard of, but agreed. Expecting no one in there, his plump lips curled into a frown when he saw Puck sitting at the bench near his locker. Letting out a soft sigh, he went to his locker, and opened it, beginning to strip down, hoping the other boy wouldn't say anything about it as he took off his shirt.

It took Puck a moment to realize that someone else had come into the room, his mind was throbbing, hell.. his entire BODY was throbbing and it was taking up a big portion of his brain.. Slowly the sulking teen looked over to see Kurt there.. Kurt in his tight football pants.. Kurt taking off his shirt to show milky pale skin underneath that looked smooth and soft. Puck suddenly found himself with a dry throat and a worse hard on then he had before and without thinking he was up and over, pressing Kurt into the lockers and staring down at him with dark eyes. "Better not fucking tell anyone.." He managed to say before his brain let his lower half have reign and he kissed Kurt hard on the lips, pressing his hard on against a warm smooth thigh.

Without even realizing it, Puck got up, and suddently, he was pushed against the lockers. A terrified look shot through his face, expecting a beatdown, only to be kissed. He struggled and pulled his face away, gasping as he felt that hardon practically drilling against him. "Noah Puckerman, get your sweaty disgusting body off of me!" he squawked, cheeks pink as he struggled against the stronger boy.

It didn't take much to make the big football boy back off and look.. well.. pretty guilty. Sure he had a hard on from hell but he wasn't about to rape someone.. and he didn't even.. well.. know HOW to go about doing that with a DUDE. Puck sighed and rubbed his face, his cheeks were red and he couldn't even look at Kurt. "Fuck.. goddamnit.." He mumbled and pressed his palms to his face. "I'm uh.. I'm sorry man.. I just.." Puck sighed again and looked down at the rather apparent erection he had and then looked away. "Those dickwad's put somethin' in my fuckin' drink.. Like.. viagra or some shit.. I didn't mean to attack you like that.." He mumbled his apology and slumped back down onto the bench, resting his head in his hands and hoping that Kurt didn't tell the principal.. or worse.. anyone from school about this..

He didn't know what was more shocking, Puck pouncing on him, or Puck getting away when he was told. He listened to the teen grumble about what happened, and he bit his lower lip as thought ran through his head. That kiss... was really good. And it wasn't like Puck was ugly, quite the opposite... maybe this would be... okay. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's have sex. But not here. In the showers, I'm not going to do this with you all sweaty and dirty." he wiggled out of his pants, and then his underwear, allowing the other to see his pale, firm butt before he covered it with a towel and headed to the showers, giving him an expectant look to follow.

That.. was NOT the answer Puck thought he would have gotten. Maybe being yelled at? Scolded for getting Kurt all sweaty or something? But Puck didn't even.. he couldn't even think of what to think! Without a second thought, after having seen that firm pale ass, Puck tugged his cloths off and grabbed his towel as well and followed Kurt like a transfixed animal, staring at the way his hips swayed when he walked.. he was seeing the boy in an entirely new light. When they reached the showers the taller boy threw his towel to the side and stood in front of Kurt naked and unabashed, well muscled and toned with a little skull tattoo right on his lower left hip bone. Needless to say Puck was pretty.. well endowed, those cougar's knew he was to.. which was why they kept letting him 'mow their lawns'. Puck stood there and felt a little stupid, not sure what the hell to do next so he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at Kurt, his cut erection so hard it pressed against his stomach, the tip swollen and red. "So uh.. what now..? Never had sex with a dude before.." Puck mumbled softly and wondered for a moment if this was some kind of trick.

Kurt turned on the water and pulled off his towel, letting the water hit him. Hearing the soft slap of feet, he turned his head to see Puck. He turned around, cheeks going dark red as his eyes traveled down that delicious, muscled body, and then... that humongous... er... well... god, that is impressive, while he was average, fully shaven and hairless, his choice of course. No wonder girls threw themselves all over him, if he has that. The question made him snort in laughter. "Oh, so Puck doesn't have all the answers..." he pulled him into the water, letting it wash him off for a couple minutes before falling to his knees in front of him. Thin, gentle hands gripped the base and he looked up at the teen before looking back down and putting his lips on the head.

Puck swallowed hard when Kurt pulled off his towel.. he was all soft looking skin with a tight little body.. he had never wanted someone more in his life than he had right now and it was making his hands kind of shake. The taller boy was mostly shaven, he thought it made himself look bigger so there was no hair around the base of his cock, and the ladies like it as well so he kept it trimmed, spending at least an hour a day in the shower taking care of it. Puck's cheeks flushed darkly at Kurt's little remark, wanting to say something back but his voice was lost when he was tugged into the shower, standing under the spray, every minute that past felt like an eternity and he was about to leave when Kurt suddenly got down on his knees. Dark eyes widened as he stared, realizing he was about to be sucked off, those soft fingers gripped his base and it made him groan, that little look and suddenly.. soft lips wrapped around his aching pulsing tip and Puck let out this weird kind of whimpering noise he had never heard himself make before, hesitating because he wasn't sure if Kurt would get mad at him for grabbing his hair or not..

Kurt couldn't help the smarmy smile on his lips and he looked back up. "It's fine, you can grab my hair. Just be gentle." he said softly, and took the large head into his mouth, suckling gently as he shut his eyes.

Another little groaning-whimper noise left Puck's lips and he let his hand move up to gently grab Kurt's hair and slide his fingers through the soft locks, shuddering all over. "Fuck.." Puck grunted, trying not to thrust, his entire spine melting at the way Kurt was licking the underside of his head and he wondered where the hell he learned how to suck cock and why hadn't anyone done it like this to him before..?

The gentle grip on his hair sent a shiver down Kurt's spine, and he groaned softly around the sensitive tip. Slowly he pulled more of the thick cock into his mouth, stretching his lips wide as he began to suck like an expert, one of his thin hands going down and massaging Puck's nuts.

Puck jumped when he felt Kurt groan around his tip, THAT was new and it made him shudder again and grip the boy's hair a little harder but not too hard, somehow his brain was still being mindful of what Kurt had said to him before.. When he felt the tight little mouth take more in Puck grunted and shook with the force he was using to keep his hips from thrusting into Kurt's mouth.. but then those fingers started and it felt GOOD, better than good, it felt fucking amazing and Puck slid both his hands onto Kurt's head and gripped, letting out a low grunting noise with every suck.

His mouth felt totally filled, with hot throbbing cock, and Kurt loved every second of it. Muffled groans left him as his head bobbed up and down on the thick dick, continuing his onslaught for a few minutes before pulling off with a gasp. "As much as I want to taste your cum... I need more." He stood up and grabbed a bottle of his lotion he kept in the lockers to put on after his shower. "Put some on your fingers, and push one into me." He gave the bottle to Puck and turned around, hands on the cool shower tile, butt sticking out as he looked back to watch.

Only a few more minutes.. just a little longer and Puck knew he'd cum until he passed out.. It was the best thing he had ever felt and the way Kurt was groaning like that.. the tall boy wondered if he really enjoyed it that much because those vibrations felt fucking AMAZING and if he was that excited about sucking cock Puck wasn't about to say no to him whenever he wanted it.. Suddenly though that tight little mouth pulled off and Puck let out this moaning sound, looking down with wide dark eyes at Kurt's face, barely hearing his muffled words over the throbbing in his ears. He took the bottle of lotion, not really putting two and two together.. staring at the bottle and then Kurt's pert ass that was sticking right at him and suddenly Puck found himself wanting to fuck him like he had never wanted to fuck someone else before.. he wanted Kurt to moan his name and be his and it made Puck swallow and do as he was told. Squirting a bit onto his finger and rubbing it in, Puck held the bottle under his armpit as he used one hand to spread Kurt's cheek and stare at his backside, slowly reaching down until his finger was resting against his pucker. "Uh.. here.. right..?" He asked, not wanting to stick his finger where it wasn't wanted and have Kurt scream or something.. he'd be the fucking laughing stock of the entire school..

The tiny boy let out a soft moan, just from the touch to his entrance. "Yeah... there... go in... please..." he said softly, looking back and watching with a perverted, eager face. He couldn't believe how he was acting. He'd only had sex once before, but already this topped that experience greatly.

Puck's eyes widened when Kurt said please.. he hadn't been expecting that and it made him swallow hard and just nod. Very very slowly he pressed his thick digit against Kurt's tight pucker, going slow because he was afraid of hurting him.. pressing it in all the way to his knuckle. Letting out a little breath, staring at Kurt's body and.. really really wanting to go at it with him.. Puck held himself back and kept his finger inside the warm tightness, realizing that it was tighter than any girl he had fingered before and he wondered if it felt the same as well..

The brown-haired boy swallowed hard as he felt the finger slowly push in, holding back a groan as he quickly grew accustomed to the digit inside him. One was nothing, it only started feeling weird after two. Feeling it all inside of him, he let out a slow breath, and pulled away, then pushed back, fucking himself a little on the finger and groaning. "You... have to stretch me out... so I'll be ready... Try putting another in... when you feel ready to..." it was weird, instructing someone in how to have sex, he only hoped Puck understood and wouldn't go buck wild on him.

Puck was.. strangely careful with Kurt.. he was too afraid that he'd hurt him to do anything rash, swallowing hard at the way he felt his finger moving in and out of his tight ass and slowly he started to press his middle finger inside as well, rubbing more lotion onto them to make it easier. He didn't say anything just yet, slowly pressing and feeling the muscles clench around them, holding his breath as he started to press them in deeper, watching in amazement was Kurt's pucker started to stretch out.

"Ah..." Kurt hid his face, biting his lip as he felt Puck add another finger in, slowly and gently. It surprised him, how gentle the other boy was, but he definitely wasn't complaining. After a minute or two, he was used to it, and pushed back to let the other know he could move.

Once he saw that Kurt was moving Puck started to push his two fingers in and out, staring as they went inside of Kurt, letting his eyes slide over the flushed pale skin of the boy in front of him, his cock still hard and pulsing against his stomach. "That.. good..?" Puck finally managed to get out as he fingered Kurt a little faster, reaching up with his other hand to touch the boy's back, rubbing his palm down to one of the perky cheeks, his mind on autopilot..

Closing his eyes tight, Kurt moaned softly, grasping at air as he leaned all his weight on the wall, pleasure waves going through him. He nodded at Puck's question, groaning out a choked "Uh huh" before moaning again, back arching and cock throbbing. Puck was good, and this was only the first part... "Fuck... yes..." he gasped out, breathing a little harder now.

Puck listened to those little moans that Kurt was letting out, getting him to move his fingers in faster and harder than he was, the water still spraying over them and making Kurt look really hot.. arching like that and whispering a word Puck would have never imagined the boy would say. Letting out a breath of his own, his own cock aching painfully, Puck thrust his fingers in harder and leaned forward a little more, pressing his erection against Kurt's soft cheek, making the tall boy groan softly just from the contact.

"Unnh...Puck...Please... no more. I need it, now." He knew he'd be pretty sore later, but he couldn't take much more. Plus, he could tell Puck wanted to go forward just as much as he did. "Put it in, slowly, ok?" He looked back, his eyes looking a steely gray as he spread his legs more, and licked his lips in anticipation.

Suddenly there was a huge lump in Puck's throat and he froze for a second, his fingers stilling inside of Kurt as he asked the large boy for more.. Puck swallowed, hard, and slowly took his fingers out, fumbling with the lotion as he squirted it onto his aching erection, trying to slick himself up enough. He knew to go slow.. staring down at Kurt's spread legs, gently spreading him with one hand as he guided his hard on with the other, pressing his swollen tip to Kurt's stretched hole. It felt.. really different.. weird but good at the same time.. and as he pushed with a little grunt and his tip popped in Puck had to still for a moment just from how TIGHT it was, making his eyes close tight, this look of complete concentration on his face.

As he felt that large cock head poking at his entrance, he knew this was it. He was gonna have sex, for the second time, with Noah Puckerman. Straight boy, women Casanova, Puck. And he smiled. His smile quickly opened and formed an O shape as he felt Puck push in, making him gasp and tense a little, pain shooting through him, but he knew it would give way soon to pleasure.

Puck felt the muscles around his cockhead tighten, he paused for a moment, both large hands gripping Kurt's soft hips, shyly squeezing and he wasn't sure if he should reach down or not.. Taking in a shuddering little breath Puck moved his hips a little, pushing in just a little more, his cock stretching and rubbing against Kurt's tight inner walls, making the large boy grip those pale hips tighter than he meant to, there were sure to be bruises there later.. "Shit!" Puck huffed out loudly, his legs wobbling under him just from the pressure around his throbbing cock.

"Anh!" Kurt made a strange sound as his hips were gripped so tightly, his own pale legs wobbling a little. "P-Puck, get ahold of yourself..." he chastisted, giving him a sexy pissed off look. It felt... amazing. Puck was so much bigger than his first, and he felt a lot safer letting the larger boy do this than he had with that guy he slept with during summer vacation.

Even if Puck had wanted to.. even if they had been caught right then and there he knew that he wouldn't have been able to pull out of Kurt's tight ass even if he had wanted too.. Opening his eyes and staring down at the sexy look that Kurt gave him, Puck huffed and closed his eyes again, grunting as he pushed inside Kurt a little more, trying to get all the way inside. "God.. f-fucking tight.." Puck whispered, squeezing Kurt's hips as he pulled out a little and gave the boy under him a little thrust.

This was going a little awry. Puck couldn't control himself, and kept pushing in, making Kurt grimace and groan. He was starting to get used to the large intrusion, but then Puck thrusted, and made him gasp. So much so quickly, it made his eyes roll back in his head as he steadied himself so he wouldn't fall over. "Oh god, Puck..." he whispered, precum leaking from his pulsing cock.

Puck had no idea he was going too fast, from the way Kurt was tightening around him and wobbling against his body he thought he was doing pretty well.. When he felt the pale boy start to shiver and tremble he wrapped one strong arm around his middle and easily held all of Kurt's weight. Leaning forward just a bit, Puck let out a heavy breath against the boy's wet neck, pausing before giving him another sharp thrust, his blurry eyes glancing down at Kurt's erection bobbing between his legs.. The tall boy slid his hand down, rough fingers brushing over smooth skin, brushing the base until he wrapped his fingers around Kurt and squeezed, pumping him slowly like he did himself when he jerked off in the mornings, using little tricks he would have never thought he'd use on anyone else besides himself.. rubbing the underside of his head and pressing his fingers to Kurt's slit. It suddenly turned hot and heavy and Puck had only just realized it.. His lips were kissing the side of Kurt's neck and he was edging his way inside him one little thrust at a time, pumping him quickly and letting the smaller boy lean against his entire body.

It felt a little better, knowing Puck was supporting him, so he let himself go a little limp in his arms, biting his lip and wincing with each thrust inside. His eyes welled with tears, just from overwhelmingness, and he gasped as he felt the tan boy's lips so close to his neck. "Ohhh..." he couldn't keep in his moans anymore, and pleasure started to shoot through him as Puck played with him, something he didn't expect, or had any experience with. This was amazing. "Yes, yes! Puck, yessss..." he whimpered, shivering with each sweet kiss to his neck, pushing himself back against the other. Noah Puckerman was... in every way... an awesome lover.

The moans just spurred Puck on more.. he thrust faster.. deeper.. stroking Kurt quickly, grunting and letting out shuddering breaths against that lovely pale neck. It was.. the best sex he had ever had.. and it was the only sex he ever wanted to have.. "Kurt.. shit!" Puck grunted, a surge of pleasure rising through his body, that tight coil in the base of his stomach quivering.. he was so close. "Ca-.. can I.." He tried to whisper, voice trembling with the tightness enclosing him, his hand pumping faster and faster with the need to release. "..can I c-come inside..?" Puck finally got out with a long moan.

He vehemently wanted to say no, again and again, knowing full well how annoying it would be to clean up after, but in the heat of the moment, well, your mouth says things your brain doesn't tell it to. "Do it!" he replied. "Please, fill me up Puck, come inside me..." his voice was ragged and breathless, as precome leaked over the other boy's hand, and he slammed himself back in time with Puck's thrusts inward.

Puck was pushed over the edge by Kurt's breathless voice and he tensed suddenly and pushed deep inside him, grunting deeply as he throbbed and came hard. His fingers squeezed the boy hard and pumped him fast, panting harshly against his neck, thrusting out the rest of his orgasm and still coming inside of Kurt, some of the thick stuff dripping down those pale soft thighs. "F-Fuck! Kurt!" Puck groaned and shuddered.

"Ah! Ah! Pu-uuuuuuuck!" his eyes rolled back as the best orgasm he'd ever had rolled through him, and his cum shot out and splattered against the tiled shower wall, the last couple of squirts dribbling out and covering Puck's hand. It felt... wonderful... having himself filled with the other boy's seed. Amazing. "Oh god... that was... wow..."

Puck slumped against Kurt's body, one hand resting against the tile and the other was still wrapped around the boy's cock, feeling it go limp in his hand, the water washing Kurt's seed away. He took in slow shivery breaths and.. didn't let go of Kurt.. his hand slowly sliding up to touch his stomach, easily holding him up as he slid out of his body and started to place slow little kisses along his neck. If there was one thing Puck would never admit to even under the threat of death.. that would be that he liked to cuddle.. he really liked to cuddle.. and Kurt felt so soft and good against his body.

Slowly, Kurt's breathing slowed, and his heart rate slowed, sighing happily in content. That was amazing, incredible even. He closed his eyes and waited for Puck to pull out and leave, but he didn't. Blue eyes went wide as he felt the other kissing on his neck and holding him close. This wasn't expected, and to be honest, it scared him a little. He pulled away, smiling awkwardly at the taller guy. "That was great, but I should get home. See you in school." he hurried out, cheeks red as he got dressed and hurried home. When he got home, he cursed quietly and got undressed, scowling. Cum got on his pants. At least his dad wasn't home yet. He took off his clothes and put them in the washer, then cleaned himself up, put a cute pair of undies and a tank top on and plopped on his bed, smiling in a satisfied way.

Puck blinked and stepped back a little, staring at Kurt hurried away, mostly staring at his ass though.. and it was right then that Noah Puckerman decided that he was going to do whatever it took to have sex with Kurt again.. even if it meant dating him.. The large boy dressed with a huge smile on his face and drove home with that same smile on his face, it didn't even go away when he was told to clean up after dinner or that he might have to sell his truck and walk to school in the morning. Puck felt GOOD, really good, and that night he lay in his bed in just his silky red boxers and thought of Kurt, coming for the second time that day to the sound of his name leaving Kurt's lips.

tune in next time for more raunchiness.


	2. Cold Shoulder

Part 2. hope you enjoy.

Glee and its characters are in no way owned by me.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and did the same things he did every day. Shower, moisturize, pep talk, make up, blow dry, clothes. He chose a cute pair of plaid pants that showed his firm butt off well, a ruffled white top, with a plaid jacket and matching hat, plus some plaid mary janes. He drove to school in his Navigator, and walked out, limping slightly. He was still sore from yesterday, but still had his diva swagger.

The next day Puck had woken up early, really early, he had made breakfast and took his sister to school on time for once and was one of the first to arrive at the high school.. which was a good thing. Puck had put a little note into Kurt's locker, his scribbled hand writing read 'Meet me in the lockers after school again?' and taped to the note was a rosebud he had picked from their front lawn, the things had been there forever and he hadn't noticed them until today. That morning the usual boys were waiting for Kurt beside the dumpsters, Puck standing there looking ultramanlytough with his arms crossed over his chest, trying not to totally stare at the parking lot to see when Kurt would arrive..

Kurt walked slowly, looking over and seeing the football guys standing at the dumpster, just waiting for him. He sighed and went up to them. "Just get it over with. And be gentle about it please, I'm sore today." he gave them a bored look, tossing his Italian leather shoulder bag to one of the guys and looking at Puck, since he was the one to usually toss him in.

Puck smirked as Kurt walked up, feeling strangely.. giddy about being able to pick him up today. He looked at the other guys like he was the baddest guy in the world before easily scooping Kurt up in his hands, making sure he didn't touch his ass, and made the movement to throw him into the dumpster while the other guys cheered. Really though.. Puck had pretty much gently set Kurt down inside, giving him a wink before he turned back to his meathead friends and guffawed with them, leaving Kurt's bad behind as they all walked inside. Puck said he had to get something from his truck real quick though and looked around to make sure no one was watching before dashing back over to the dumpsters and peeking down at Kurt, giving him a grin as he gave the boy his hand to help him out.

This was more than odd. He wasn't tossed in for once, more so placed in. His hair wasn't even messed up a little. And that wink Puck gave him, what was up with that? Apparently he really enjoyed yesterday too... did he want to do it again? Kurt wasn't to sure if he wanted to... After all, Puck was a well-known player, and he wasn't exactly queer. He started to get out of the dumpster, only to see Puck there waiting for him. He sort of hopped into his arms, getting set down gently. "Why thank you, Mister Noah Puckerman. To what do I owe the honor of your help?"

Picking Kurt up bridal style and gently setting him down onto the ground, Puck stood tall in front of the other boy and grinned at him. "Knew it would be hard for you to get out of there from uh.. yesterday and all.." Puck said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at Kurt and suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, one hand resting on Kurt's hip while the other kind of cupped his cheek.

Aliens abducted Noah Puckerman and replaced him with a clone. That could be the only reason the boy would be acting so sweet and shy. Well... that or maybe some weird mind control? Brainwashing? Something had to have happened, because just yesterday he was tossed in that dumpster with no remorse, and now the same person who did that act was kissing him. Wait, kissing him! Kurt had a look of shock, and pulled away, cheeks pink. "I... uh... I need... go to class... see ya." he hurriedly picked up his bag and limped his way to class, face red. What was Puck thinking? Imagine the chaos it would've caused if someone saw them...

Puck wasn't even thinking about anyone else.. he was just thinking about how awesome that kiss had been and by that reddened look on Kurt's face he knew he had scored hardcore with the boy. Smirking to himself, proud, Puck sauntered off to class for once and barely paid attention, mostly thinking of stuff he could say to Kurt when they met in glee club or at practice.. When lunch came around he ate with his friends like they always did and was.. well.. too distracted to even care about Quinn or Finn or any of their drama.. Kurt was the only one on his mind and agenda..

It had been after his first period that he found that note, along with the rosebud. It made him turn as red as the bud he held in his hand. Mercedes, having always been with him, practically mauled him to try and get the note to read, but he was able to slam his locker shut and give her a snooty look, saying it was put in the wrong locker. Probably meant for some busty bimbo like Brittany. But he still took the rose and put it in the bust pocket of his jacket, smiling to himself as he went about his day. It was in Glee club that he saw Puck again, and he tried to not make eye contact, and focus on .

That day after school in glee Puck was really trying to be.. well.. distant. It was what guys did! They were distant and that made the girls want him more. It had worked for Puck SO many times in the past it HAD to work this time.. and he was pretty sure that Kurt was.. well.. more like a girl. So during the whole practice Puck didn't say a WORD to Kurt, ignoring him completely..

The few times he did look at Puck, the boy was totally ignoring him! Focused more on singing then he ever was usually. He was playing the distant card. Just because he was an honorary girl, didn't mean he didn't know all the moves a guy could make. That was a low blow, but he couldn't deny the fact that it made him want to grab the other boy's attention. So after glee was over, he headed straight to his car. He wouldn't be played with in such a way, not by someone like Puck. So he headed home, did some aerobics/dance routines, and lazed around in an adorable workout outfit, complete with matching headband.

It was.. unexpected. NO one had ever stood Puck up like this! He had been so excited to meet Kurt in the locker rooms! Waiting for at least half an hour Puck was.. well. MAD.. but he had to talk to Kurt again and practically begged the phone number off of Finn, telling him that he had a homework question, which just got more questions and Puck was close to losing it. Finally with the number in his shitty beat up cell Puck picked up his sister and drove home and locked himself in his room, flopping onto his creaking bed just in his jeans as he stared at the number before dialing and pressing it to his ear, waiting for Kurt's voice on the other end.

After performing a rigorous rendition of a Dirty Dancing routine, Kurt made himself a strawberry smoothie and started on dinner, putting on Lady Gaga to listen to as he worked. His dad usually got home late, so he wouldn't start cooking till around 6. Tonight would be something simple, a chicken stirfry. He was just chopping up vegetables to go in it, when he heard the distinct melody of 'Fernando' come from the couch. His state-of-the-art iPhone 4 was ringing, with an unknown number calling. He frowned and pondered what to do for a moment, but ultimately answered. "Hello?"

Puck sat up at the sound of Kurt's voice and he smiled wide, shifting around on his bed before he spoke. "Hey Kurt.. What's up? I didn't see you after school and thought I'd give you a call.." Puck mumbled into the phone with that deep sexy voice of his, smirking as he spoke, slowly laying back as he listened to the background noises on Kurt's phone.. music and chopping and he wanted to eat anything that Kurt could cook very badly.

"Well hello, Noah. I'm surprised to hear from you. Last I saw, you were ignoring me." he had a sarcastic tone that spilled melodically from his lips, putting the call on speaker phone and setting it down so he could continue chopping up celery for dinner. "How did you even get my number?" he questioned, plump lips pouting as he cut the celery a little harder then he meant to.

A low laugh sounded out through the phone and Puck stretched on his bed a little. "You know I'd never ignore you, Kurt. I was just focusing, you know?" He played off with a smirky tone, listening to Kurt mutilate whatever he was cutting up on the other end of the phone. "Uhh well. You know. Everyone has each other's numbers in the club. Thought I'd get yours while I was at it.. So uh.. what are you chopping up? Sounds like you're not too happy with it.."

"Mmhmm... sure." he rolled his eyes and finished the celery, grabbing some mushrooms and chopping away at them now. The question made him smirk, as he imagined the look of horror Puck would have it he mentioned he was pretending to chop up his cock. "Just some veggies. I'm making stir-fry for dinner tonight." he ended up with the truthful answer, since he didn't want the other to get freaked out or something. "So why did you call?"

"Ohhh. Stir fry.. that sounds really good.." Puck mumbled softly, resting his hand on his chest and just listening for a moment, thinking of what he wanted to say. "I guess I just wanted to talk." He said, the truth as well, he didn't really know why he had said it.. usually he'd lie but.. Puck just kind of blurted that out and he hoped he didn't sound like some kind of lovesick weirdo or something..

"Maybe I'll... make you it some time." the thought of cooking for Puck made him feel all fluttery inside, and he didn't know why. He'd cooked for friends before... that's what Puck was, right? ...Right? He smiled at the mohawked boy's answer to his question, he could tell he was saying the truth. "Aww. That's kind of sweet... I... I really liked what we did yesterday." he didn't know what to talk about, so that sort of blurted itself out.

That made Puck blink a little and he kind of sat up and smirked. "Really? I did too.. I uh.. left you a message in your locker.. I wasn't sure if you got it. I waited but you never showed so I just.. figured you hadn't gotten it or something." Puck said softly. For all his bullying and asshole ways Puck really could be.. well.. sweet, especially to someone he was interested in and he was really interested in Kurt. "Maybe we could um.. do something tomorrow after practice? I got condoms!" He said quickly, listening hard on the other side for Kurt's reaction.

"Oh, that was you? It didn't have a name, so I thought it must've been put on the wrong locker... That was sweet of you." he didn't want to tell him he didn't go on purpose... so a little lie couldn't hurt. At the eagerness in Puck's voice, Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little. "I... I dunno. I'm not really down with being one of your side-line hoes."

Puck frowned and rubbed his chin a little, realizing that he needed to shave tonight and blinked at what Kurt said, letting out a little laugh. "Side-line hoe, huh? Is that what you think I would do?" He asked softly, a little.. hurt by it really but he went kind of quiet and wondered if he should just.. let it go. He didn't want to be some kind of creepy stalker dude or something.. "What if I came over.. tomorrow after school and uh.. we could practice some songs or something.." Puck asked as he slid a hand through his short hair, realizing how badly he wanted a shower right now.

"Well I always see you flirting with Santana and Quinn, not to mention I've seen you around town with at least two or three different MILFs..." he said quietly, it was a well-known fact throughout the school that Puck was a bit of a manwhore, but apparently it still sort of hurt him. He felt bad, and stopped chopping, looking at the phone. "That would uh, be cool. You could stay for dinner, if you want. My dad would be home kinda late though, so we could eat early."

Puck was quiet for a moment as he listened, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking hard about this. Girls.. Milfs.. or Kurt.. He rubbed at his face with a sigh but perked up when Kurt actually invited him to dinner. "Yeah! I can bring something over too! Like uh.. cookies or some shit. I gotta go though. My mom's calling me for dinner." Puck said into the phone before hanging it up and tugging on a shirt, rushing down the stairs to help his mother with dinner before she got mad again for some reason that made no sense.. They had take out again and they watched TV, Puck was the first done and he took a shower afterwards, moving to his room with just a towel, closing his door afterward. It was humid in their house, they didn't have AC, only fans, so Puck turned his on all the way and laid on his bed naked, sighing a little, brushing the lingering water off of his forehead.

"Alright, bye." he hung up the phone and looked at it for a minute, before programming the number that just called as Puck's, and smiling. He continued making dinner, and his dad got home, covered in grease and looking tired. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched the older man go off to the bathroom and take a shower before sitting down and eating dinner together. With the long work days and Kurt's extra-curricular activities, this was the most time they got together, so he cherished it. After dinner, he put all the dishes and pots in the dishwasher and headed downstairs. He put on a cute pair of girly pajamas, and plopped onto his bed. The clock next to him was glowing the numbers '10:28' and he sighed and grabbed his phone. He looked at his contacts and vaguely played with the idea of calling Mercedes, but ended up calling Puck, waiting for him to pick up anxiously.

At that time Puck was still in bed, under the light sheet that he slept under at night, still naked and cooler than he had been before. He hadn't gotten to jerk off all day, he had waited for when he usually did it in the morning because he thought he was going to get some from Kurt.. With his hand between his legs, stroking himself slowly, trying to make it last more than just a few minutes, Puck shivered and thought about Kurt, letting out soft grunts in the quiet of his room. Puck jumped when his phone rang, groaning softly as he picked it up and wanted to chuck it across the room but he changed his mind the second he saw Kurt's name, grinning to himself and answering with a very low 'Hello..?', letting his hand slide down to grip his hard cock again.

The deep voice sent a shiver down Kurt's spine, as he got up and quickly locked the door and flicked his lights off, save for a couple candles he lit. "Hey, it's Kurt... I hope I didn't wake you up, Puck." his voice was smooth and silky, as he smiled coyly at no one and got under his soft blankets on his bed, wondering why he even called. Maybe it was just to hear his voice? Maybe more?

Puck gave his tip a tight squeeze when Kurt spoke, it made him jump and bite his lips to hold in the sharp gasp he wanted to take in. "Heh.. no.. I've been up.." Puck mumbled into the phone, shifting and taking in a deep breath as he squeezed himself again, his face suddenly hot, sweating under his arms. "What're you doin' up so late..? Thought you went to sleep at like.. nine.." He said with a soft little laugh, smirking to himself, imagining what Kurt was wearing.

Kurt laughed brightly. "Oh fuck you! I've been up too. My dad got home super late today, so we ate at like, 9. Ugh. You should never eat after 8, your body doesn't digest it as fast, and that gives you more calories." he humphed, closing his eyes. "So what have you been up to since we last spoke?"

The tall boy smirked to himself and shifted his hips around, arching his back in a way that felt really really good before slumping back down, his fingers trailing slowly up and down his cock, rubbing his thumb up over the head to make his spine shiver. "Guess if you don't work it off.." Puck mumbled about calories, letting out a low little laugh into the phone. "Mmm.. just.. hangin' out.. relaxing in this damn heat.. What have.. you been doing..?" Puck asked softly, biting his lip as a small gob of pre-cum dribbled out of his tip and landed on his stomach.

The pauses in Puck's voice made Kurt suspicious, and he stayed quiet for a moment, before smirking wildly. "Oh nothing much, I had some time to myself so I worked out a little. Got into this... tight, form-fitting spandex sort of outfit, stretched and got myself into a bunch of... positions... Oooh, I was so worked up after, you know what I mean?" he spoke as innocent but sexy as he could, trying to get a rise out of Puck and see if he was doing what Kurt thought he was.

Puck had to.. blink as Kurt started to talk, the breath getting caught in his throat as images of Kurt in tight spandex stretching and getting all worked up and breathless popped into his head, causing Puck to not say a damn thing and squeeze his erection tightly, jerking himself off quickly. "Y-Yeah.. get that way in practice.." Puck whispered.. which he hadn't really meant to whisper but he did anyway, voice low, trying not to grunt into the phone as he squeezed his tip tightly.

A huge grin split across Kurt's face, he was right. Puck was totally touching himself. There was something so... confidence-boosting, knowing someone was getting off while thinking about you... Or at least, in Kurt's mind. "Mm, yeah... Maybe next time you get that way during practice... I can help you out. I'm real good at massages... I'll get all those kinks and knots out, and have you groaning and moaning in no time. It feels sooo good to have someone massage you after a work out..." he wasn't sure if Puck knew he was doing this on purpose, so he kept the charade, feeling a little giddy himself.

It was like Kurt knew all the right things to say.. Puck's throbbing body taking everything out of him, rational thought flying out the window as he listened to Kurt's whispered little words, no idea that the boy was doing it on purpose.. He let out a shuddered breath into the phone on accident and tried to play it off as a laugh, slowing down a little so he could speak.. he didn't want to be totally transparent in what he was doing.. and if he could sit here and listen to Kurt talk about massages and stretching he wanted to keep it going. "Yeah..? Don't think I've ever.. had the pleasure of getting that done.. Maybe tomorrow, huh..?" Puck mumbled softly, he sounded rough and breathless and for some reason the sound of Kurt's voice drove him crazy..

That shuddery breath made Kurt almost squeal. His words were really getting to Puck, it was awesome! The suggestion made him giggle softly into the phone. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe I'll sit on your lap and massage your chest first, those muscles must be aching after a tough practice... And maybe you can massage me back... get me all loose and moaning as you work out the kinks anywhere I say..." he wondered if Puck would actually remember anything he said, and take him up on the offer tomorrow... it could actually be really nice, and sensual, giving him a massage.

Puck thrust up into his hand and accidentally let out a little moan as the image of Kurt sitting on his lap sliding his hands over his body popped into his head, trying so hard to hide the heavy breaths he let out right into the receiver. It was hot.. the things Kurt was whispering to him.. but he needed more.. he needed to hear him say something that would make anyone listening in blush.. and he really didn't know how else to go about that. "Hey.." Puck mumbled, stroking himself up and down, slicked up with excitement, trying to remember how tight Kurt had been the day before. "What're you wearing..?" He asked softly, the rational part of his brain had been tied up and put in the corner and the part of his brain that wanted to hear Kurt moan something over the phone had taken over, doing whatever it took to get there..

"What am I-?" Kurt's cheeks flushed. So Puck was going there now... Well, no reason he couldn't have some fun too... Was he really about to have phone sex with Puck? ...Yes. He smiled coyly. "Oh, just a thin pink tank top... and these silky striped shorts. They're a bit loose on me though, just one tug and they'd ...fall right off... Why do you ask?" he teasingly asked, wanting to hear Puck get flustered.

Puck was smirking to himself, listening to Kurt fluster and then go right into it.. his own cheeks red now and he let out a slow little laugh into the phone. "Damn Kurt.." He mumbled softly, squeezing his length and slowly thrusting into his own hand. "You really know how to tease a boy, huh..? I bet you wear that every night.." Puck said, biting his lip at the thought of being able to see that fine ass in those little shorts.. watching Kurt bend over..

"Hmph. Of course not. I have a whole array of outfits. It'd be dreadfully unstylish to have less than six different pajama sets..." realizing he was getting off topic, he blushed and looked at his nails. "There's one outfit... that I save for when my dad is away on trips. It's a silky, lacy nightie... with a matching thong. I know, it's way past the girl boy line I've been tiptoeing, but god, I feel... sexy in it. Maybe I'll wear it for you one day... Would you like that?"

The boy smirked when Kurt went off on a cloths rant, it made him laugh deeply and squeeze hard, biting his lip when Kurt started in on a specific outfit.. Puck's cheeks burned, he let out a breath into the phone and shivered as a familiar tingle slid through his spine, gripping his throbbing cock hard and pumping faster, he was so close.. just the image of Kurt in a little silk nightie with a thong on drove him wild. "Y-Yeahh.. I'd like that a lot.. maybe tomorrow, huh..?" Puck mumbled into the phone, not even masking the moan he let out when he squeezed his tip tightly.

The thought of wearing it so soon made Kurt's cheeks feel even hotter, and he bit his lip and imagined. "Maybe... if you're good to me at school, I might wear it when you come over... And maybe you can help me take it off..." he murmered, in a voice that flowed like the wind, melodic and enchanting.

Puck tensed at the way Kurt was whispering to him over the phone.. it drove him crazy.. it made his body tingle and arch like no one had ever made him feel before.. and those last little words were what drove him over the edge. Letting out a low grunt and taking in a sharp breath, Puck pumped himself hard as he came all over his fingers and his stomach, panting into the phone. He rode out his orgasm for about a minute and slowly relaxed against his bed, eyes closed, a smile on his face, and he waited.. he didn't say a think as he just listened for Kurt to say something first.

Hearing Puck's grunts and pants made Kurt bite his lip, squirming a little as his dick woke up, pressing awkwardly against his shorts. Puck sounded so... erotic... and just hearing Kurt talk did it to him. If he wasn't so uppity, Kurt would've done it with him, but then he'd get his pajamas all dirty. He listened closely as the other boy's breathing slowed, and the orgasm rode out, and smiled. "I'm gonna head to bed. I'm happy I could... help out. Goodnight, Puck." he hung up the phone and snuggled into bed, ignoring his arousal, so the next time they met, he would be all the more horny.

Puck smirked and set down his phone, rolling over and passing out to the thought of Kurt in those cute little pajamas.. it was a good night..

wait a second... was this raunchy? i dont think it was terribly raunchy. I LIED TO YOU GUYS I'M SORRY.

Next time... if you review. 3


	3. Back in the Showers

part 3? raunchy? rhyming? that didn't...

dont own glee, or it's characters...

The next morning Puck woke up in another good mood. He took a shower, skipped breakfast, and drove his sister and then himself to school, parking his piece of crap red truck in the parking lot before sauntering up to the school. Today was going to be a different day. Today Kurt wasn't going to get thrown in the trash can because Puck was going to show his friends something awesome.. The awesome thing being some stupid ass football move that made Puck look like a retard. But dragging all those idiots out there and making them wait long enough should have given Kurt enough time to get inside the school before any of them could have grabbed him..

Kurt woke up a little frustrated today. He had dreams of Puck, doing things that made him get a little more than worked up. But still, he knew it would pay off in the end... because today, after practice... it would all be worth it. He wore another one of his gorgeous designer outfits, a tight black turtleneck that was tucked in to show off high-waisted black pants with a huge belt, and an over-sized yellow sweater jacket. He drove his baby to school as usual, bag slung over one shoulder, and walked out. There... was no one there waiting. Not a single football player was waiting at the dumpster for him to pass by. Was it just his lucky day? In any case, he took advantage and hurried inside, a smile beaming on his face, so happy that for once, he didn't have to be tossed in the dumpster and mess up his hair.

Puck didn't really get to see Kurt for the rest of the day, he went to class and hung out with his buddies, they were all pissed at him for the whole practice thing before school so he made it up to them by pantsing some nerd in the cafeteria, only to be sent to the principals office for the rest of the day.. After school came soon though and Puck got to take out his frustration on the football team, no glee today, just sweaty hitting and tackling and Puck found his week at a strange medium of wanting to sing and dance and wanting to crush people's skulls.

Kurt was in a good mood all day, though he had really hoped to see more of Puck. When the end of the day came, the gay boy was never so pleased to go to practice. He did his part early, and got to spend the rest of the time watching Puck tackle other sweaty muscled guys. He was the last one into the lockers, secretly checking out each boy's butt before following.

When practice ended and everyone headed for the showers Puck went for his locker and tugged off his gear. Wriggling out of the tight pants and shit he wore, he slid out of his jock strap and pulled on a pair of loose shorts, sitting on the bench shirtless. Puck slid his hands through his short hair and sighed, leaning back, tired and momentarily forgetting about the plans he had made with Kurt after practice.. but as soon as he saw the more coming into the locker room with them he grinned slowly and stood up, heading toward him.

Kurt watched carefully as the last few stragglers left, before looking at Puck with a naughty smirk. "Hello Puck. You seemed more energetic than usual out on the field..." he said in a strange way, just making conversation as he pulled off the heavy football uniform top, his skin covered with a sheen of sweat, made only from the heat of the suit, not from him working out. "You made some great tackles..."

Puck leaned against the lockers and grinned wide, staring with hungry eyes as that tight fabric slid off of Kurt's body, so shiny underneath.. "You think so? I was really into it today.. I dunno why. Just somethin' made me want to really exert myself.." He smirked and looked around before reaching out, sliding his finger along Kurt's firm round ass. "Looks like you need a shower, Kurt.. You wanna come with me? I'm pretty sweaty.."

Kurt's face soon turned pink, as he tensed over the soft, but naughty touch. "Sure..." he said simply, scrambling out of the rest of his clothes, and grabbing a towel to cover himself till he got to their shower stall. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, it was just sort of habit. He turned on the water and turned around, pushing his back to the cool tile wall and staring at Puck, waiting for him to make his move.

The larger boy was eager. Really really eager.. and he slid out of his shorts and grabbed a towel as fast as he could. Following Kurt to the showers, he watched as the skinny boy turned on the hot water and turned around.. looking so sexy under the steam.. it made Puck sigh and shiver a little. "Damn.." He whispered softly, already half hard from just staring at Kurt. Closing the space between them, resting his hands on the tile, Puck kissed Kurt without hesitation and pressed their bodies close, rubbing their clothed hips together in a nice slow motion.

Kurt was just as eager as Puck, lips meeting the other boy's with no hesitation, thin arms wrapping around Puck's muscled shoulders. Despite having very, very little experience kissing, he did his best, and almost immediately got hard. As their hips gently ground together, Kurt moaned softly, pressing harder as a delicate hand traveled down and pulled teasingly on the other teen's pierced nipple.

Puck's tongue slid out and licked at Kurt's lovely lips, his large hands slid down the boy's sides and he squeezed slowly, pressing his thumbs to Kurt's hipbones. Grunting and shivering when his nipple was pulled, Puck tugged down Kurt's towel and wrapped the fingers of one hand around his erection, feeling how hard he was already. "Mmm.. Kurt.. so hard for me already..?" Puck whispered with that smarmy grin of his, leaning down and over to give the side of the boy's neck a little suck, not enough to make a mark but enough for it to feel reeeeeeeeally good, giving his tip a nice squeeze as he did so.

The brunette whimpered as Puck gripped his hard on, blushing darkly and scowling at the other. "S-Shut up... I've been -ohh- waiting for this since -mm- last night..." he craned his neck, practically begging Puck to go on with the sucking, as he gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned. Why... why why why, did Noah Puckerman have to be so goddamn good at this? He wasn't even gay, but doing this stuff with him felt like a dream.

Those little moans made Puck's day, and the feel of Kurt gripping his shoulders so tightly.. it made the tall boy feel powerful and good and he squeezed Kurt harder as he ran a fingertip along his slit. To be honest Puck had never done this with a boy before.. he was just winging it really.. doing stuff he did to himself when he was alone or what girls did to him sometimes. He stared down at that delicious pale neck and shivered a little, kissing Kurt's soft skin and realizing that.. Well that Kurt was really hot.. like really really hot.. and he wanted to know why he hadn't noticed before. Suddenly Puck was really hard and he really wanted Kurt to want him, this strange need deep down as he squeezed his tip against his palm and started to kiss his lips again, not as fast and sloppy as they were before.. slowed down kisses that meant something, to Puck at least.

Blue-green eyes winced in pleasure, the lithe body they belonged to squirming in Puck's arms. Plump lips parted to pant and huff, cheeks pink and gaze hazy. "Nn...Puck..." Kurt groaned softly, a gob of pre-cum leaking from his slit. His eyes blinked open again as he was kissed in a slow, meaningful way, which he returned, and hoped it was just hunger that made his stomach flutter like it was.

When Puck felt the slow sweet kiss being returned it made him shiver a little.. it felt good.. Kurt was a REALLY good kisser and he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner.. done Kurt sooner.. been with Kurt sooner.. nothing made sense in his head and when he felt the thick gob of pre-cum slide down his hand he shifted and pressed Kurt against the wall a bit more. "Fuck.." Puck whispered against the boy's lips and shuddered, needing Kurt in the very best way. "You ever.. done it sitting down..? It's fucking awesome.." Puck said with a grin and leaned back to stare down at the pale boy under him, rubbing the slick clear goo all over Kurt's tip so he was nice and slick.

So raunchy right? god, why do i love that word? tune in next time for more.


	4. Sitting down?

Thank you all for your reviews. ALSO.

**Nathandftba**... are you a** nerdfighter**? That is so exciting if you are! DFTBA!

I do not own glee or its characters.

This was created with a friend.

* * *

Groaning again as he was pushed against the wall, Kurt looked at the taller boy with lust-filled eyes and licked his lips. "N-No..." he admitted, cheeks darkening as he realized that he'd only had sex twice in his life, and once was with Puck already. "...Show me?" he suggested, a shy, but eager smile on his face, before pressing a quick kiss to Puck's lips once again.

Puck grinned again and leaned into the quick kiss, sucking on Kurt's lips before pulling back and quickly leading him over to one of the benches, leaving the water on and not caring. Sitting down on one of them, Puck tugged his towel away to reveal his throbbing erection pressed against his stomach, frowning as he looked around. "Do you have anymore of that lotion?" Puck asked as he looked back at Kurt, staring at his naked body with a little sigh.. damn he was fucking hot.. Puck wouldn't know if he'd be able to look at the boy the same again..

Kurt followed Puck with his eyes, smiling as he checked out the other's cute ass and toned legs. "Hmm? Oh, yes." he turned off the water and grabbing the bottle of lotion before walking out to Kurt, towel in his other hand. "...Here. Get me ready quickly... I'm really excited to try this." he mumbled his words with a red face, smiling shyly as he handed Puck the bottle and waiting to be told to turn around or get on his lap, unsure how the other wanted to do it.

Taking the little bottle of lotion and putting some on two fingers, he didn't even say anything before tugging Kurt into his lap and waited for the boy to kind of straddle him, their erections brushing together as he reached around with his slicked up fingers and pressed them against the boy's tight pucker. Puck smirked and leaned forward, sliding his tongue over one of Kurt's pink nipples as his finger slid right inside, pressing it all the way in and experimentally curling it inside, wondering what that would do..

The brunette let himself get pulled onto Puck, straddling him carefully, gently biting his lip and holding back a gasp as their erections rubbed, slicking them both up. "Nn..." he let out a soft keening sound as Puck's thick finger pushed inside, his frail arms resting on the other's shoulders. As that finger curled, he gasped and tensed, yelping out an 'F-Fuuck!' and bucking a little. That felt insane... insanely wonderful. He hid his face in Puck's hair, embarrassed.

That was definitely the reaction Puck wanted.. it made him smile and gently nibble on Kurt's soft skin, rubbing his finger in and out before gently adding another. With two fingers in now, pushing them as deep as he could get them, Puck curled them deep inside of Kurt's tight channel and waited for his reaction, his other hand moving between them to squeeze their cocks together gently.. It felt weird.. and really really good to feel another hard cock pressed against his own, he could feel Kurt leaking and throbbing and it turned Puck on more than anything had before..

"Unngh..." Kurt let out a low, guttural moan as two fingers pushed their way into him, his thin fingers grabbing at Puck's head, inwardly cursing the man's lack of hair. "Ahh, Puck!" he moaned loudly, bucking against his hand and rubbing their arousals together, whimpering in pleasure. His body was overstimulated, pleasure shocks coming from all over and making him tremble slightly. "Please, please..." he begged, but wasn't sure what he was even pleading for.

Puck let out a low little laugh as he watched Kurt grip at his head and buck and plead.. it was delicious and Puck would have paid MONEY to see that.. "What're you begging for, huh..?" Puck whispered into Kurt's ear, sliding his tongue along the shell as he curled his fingers once again and slooooooowly pulled them out of his tight ass. Almost as soon as he had pulled them out though he reached down quickly with both hands, positioning himself with one and spreading Kurt's cheek with the other, managing to get his slick tip in line and press his swollen head against that tight pucker. Puck shuddered at how it felt to push inside.. going slow at first again, grabbing at the lotion when he knew it wouldn't slip out to quickly rub some on himself before moving to thrust all the way inside again. "God.. fuck.. so goddamn tight.." Puck grunted and shivered, closing his eyes tight as he put both hands on Kurt's hips and pulled him down onto his cock.

"S-Stop it... you know what..." he mumbled, cheeks as red as tomatoes as he looked away, whining lightly at the attention lavished on his ear. Kurt frowned slightly as he was left empty, only to breathe in shakily at the feel of a hot, swollen cock head pressing at his entrance. "Nnh!" he grunted slightly as Puck pushed in, wincing and inwardly yelling at himself for not making Puck prepare him more. "J-Just don't mo-AH!" Kurt's aqua eyes went wide as he was impaled on the mohawked boy's cock, eyes tearing up immediately as he clawed at Puck's back with trembling fingers. "You assho-ole..." he sniffled.

Puck felt good.. powerful.. and hearing Kurt wail like that made him smirk but he didn't move, it was too damn tight for him to move yet.. He leaned back a little with that smile still on his face until he saw that Kurt's eyes were all watered up and he suddenly went from powerful to worried in a split second. "Hey! Hey.. did I..? Oh shit did I fucking hurt you?" Puck asked quickly, staring at Kurt's face, his hands gripping his hips tightly, ready to pull out of him but afraid he might do more damage if he did.. Oh god.. what if they had to go into the hospital like this.. "Kurt? Hey.. don't.. don't cry.."

It felt sort of nice, having Puck start worrying over him like that. He wiped at his eyes and pouted. "It's not -snif- like doing a girl, you know. The ass is really fragile, you can tear it easily. You gotta start slow and work up to that fast pace -sniffle- okay?" he blinked his big, long-lashed eyes at Puck and gave a wobbly smile. "Just go slow til I say I'm okay."

The tall boy swallowed around the lump in his throat and stared at Kurt's face hard, his hands practically shaking from knowing that he might have torn Kurt inside.. oh god.. what if he started bleeding.. what if he DIED. Puck took in a huge breath and let it out slowly, trying hard not to let himself get soft over horrified thoughts of killing Kurt with his cock, though it was a little hard to do in that tight ass channel.. "Yeah.. yeah.. uh.. sorry.." Puck mumbled softly and swallowed again, his hands relaxing a little on Kurt's hips again, breathing out again, not sure what slow meant since the position they were in kind of called for fast.. but Puck knew he could easily pick up Kurt which is just what he did.. His large hands easily wrapped around the boy's hips and he lifted him a TINY bit up, feeling himself move inside of Kurt's tight ass before slowly letting him down.. it felt really good.. nice and tight.. really warm.. Puck was still convinced this was a million times better than sex with girls..

That was a look Kurt had never seen on the other' boy's face before, and it worried him a little. Did he regret having sex now? Or was it worry over hurting Kurt? It seemed a little ironic to have the same person who used to shove him in lockers, slushie facial him, and toss him in dumpsters now worry about hurting him even a little during sex. Not that he minded in the least, though the fact that Puck worried made his stomach flip for a reason he didn't quite know yet. He let the other pick him up, as easy as if he was a pillow, and let him down, and he let out a soft moan, clinging tightly to Puck and nuzzling his face in his neck. "Like that... that's so good..."

Puck started to feel the worry slip away when Kurt nuzzled his neck and let out that delicious little moan.. his soft words helped him to and he let out a little grunt of pleasure when his cock twitched inside of that tight ass. Lifting him again very gently, very slowly, and just a little, he let Kurt drop down this time instead of setting him down, feeling his ass smack his thighs a little and it felt good.. Puck for the sudden urge to smack Kurt's ass.. but he wasn't sure if the boy would get mad at him for that.. and he was at the wrong angle for it.. he'd want to see that ass jiggle from it.. "Fuck.." Puck moaned softly as he lifted Kurt once again and let him slide down, trying hard not to just start fucking him..

"Uhhn, yeah..." Kurt moaned again, his perfectly french-manicured fingernails digging gently into Puck's back as he kept a good hold on him. He kissed and nibbled at the boy's neck, whispering little 'yes'es and 'ooh's. As he was let to drop a second time, his eyes rolled back a little and he groaned. "Faster, do it faster now, deeper... just a little." he ordered in a breathless tone.

Now Puck was never one who let himself be ordered around.. he was gonna be the one doing the ordering damnit! But right now.. that voice right in his ear.. Kurt all breathless and moaning like that.. Puck would have done anything that damn voice would have asked him.. it made his skin flush and tingle and he felt like he might pass out.. Strong fingers gripped Kurt's hips just a little more as he started to do it faster.. not letting there be a pause from when Kurt's ass hit his legs to when he picked him up again, giving little thrusts as he did so.. Puck grunted and moaned and sighed against Kurt's hair, letting himself smell it a little.. it always smelled good in a.. chemical kind of way.. but Puck didn't mind that.. liked it even.. biting his lip as he pushed in deeper this time and reached back with one hand to grip Kurt's fine ass, lifting him that way and feeling it jiggle when the boy came back down.

"Ah~Ah~Ah!" Kurt let out short, loud moans with each thrust in, each moan usually drawn out when his ass made contact with those firm thighs, giving an added little sting to the sex that he enjoyed, though if you asked he would never admit it. Puck was amazing, like he always seemed to be, and his hand felt so warm groping at his ass, groaning as he was pulled up and let fall back down again, nails digging into Puck slightly. "More, faster, please!" he begged, precum gushing from him like a leaky faucet.

Puck could feel Kurt's precum leaking all over his stomach, it was weirdly warm and ran down onto the bench, surprised that the skinny boy was leaking so damn much.. he must have been really fucking horny.. He focused on going faster and deeper, closing his eyes as he did so but only for a moment.. the vision of Kurt bouncing on his lap like this was just too much and Puck wished he had a video of it.. he'd watch it every night if he could.. He grunted soft 'Fuck' 's and 'Shit!' 's every time he thrust up, lifting Kurt a little more each time, doing so until Kurt told him otherwise, lifting the boy about half way up his dick now and letting him fall back down hard, pushing forward when their hips connected just to get that extra deepness in.. it felt GOOD.. especially the way Kurt tightened around him whenever he did that.. "God.. damn.. Kurt.. you're so.. fucking.. hot.." Puck moaned between thrusts against his hair, using only the one hand now on Kurt's ass as the other slid down to grip the boy's leaking cock.

Had Kurt been more aware of what was going on, he would've been extremely embarrassed about his precum leaking everywhere, but it was just so good, his body couldn't help itself. They had reached a comfortable fast pace right now, the sound of slapping skin and Puck's grunts being the only thing filling the void of silence in the lockers. It was extremely lucky they weren't walked in on by Coach Tanaka, but knowing the chubby man, he was probably spying on Miss Pillsbury. "More, more!" he pleaded, a wanton, slutty tone to his voice, face flushed from pleasure and happiness, clinging to Puck tightly and tensing around the thick cock penetrating him.

When Puck was asked for more he gave more.. he took both his hands now and gripped Kurt's ass tightly, lifting him almost all the way off of his cock before letting him slam back down on his own.. It was faster now, harder.. deeper and Puck was dying. It was too much and he didn't know if he could fucking take it anymore. "Ung! Fuckin' shit!" He growled out deeply, his head falling back as he thrust up into Kurt again and again, bouncing the pale boy up and down on his throbbing cock. Puck was close.. real close.. and he wasn't going to stop for anything.. pounding up into Kurt's ass with shaking fervor.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! Yes! Puck!" Each word was screamed, even if Kurt didn't mean to, it was just too hard to talk normally when he was so deeply in this zone of pleasure. He let Puck bounce him up and down, clinging to his shoulders and letting out sobs of bliss as he was filled. "Puck! I'm-nnnngh!" Kurt grunted and scrunched his face up, his insides tensing up tightly as he came, cum spurting out onto Puck's muscled chest and stomach.

Hearing Kurt's sudden grunt, Puck managed to get a hand down and pumped the pale boy quickly as he felt his cum shoot out and hit his body, a strange part of him in the back thinking that was really hot.. Then his brain went straight to the fact that Kurt had tightened up so much that he couldn't even move anymore and Puck couldn't take it, clenching his teeth tightly as he let out a shuddered breath and came hard inside of Kurt, gripping his hip tightly, shaking with the force of it until it was over.. Puck slouched a little and sighed against Kurt's neck, placing slow little kisses there, his hand moving to rub the boy's lower back and keep him there for a moment. "Fuck.." He mumbled softly before letting out a deep little laugh, hand moving down to grope Kurt's amazing ass.

Kurt's thin body trembled with the shockwaves that followed his climax, chest heaving as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He held onto Puck tightly, and half-heartedly noticed and frowned at the bad scratches he left on the other boy's back, but decided not to say anything about them. "Mm..." he smiled softly as Puck kissed his neck gently and rubbed his back, it felt nice... He didn't pull away like he did the first time, though to be honest it would've been rather hard to get away in a position like this. "Amazing..." he mumbled, a satisfied smile on his plump lips as he looked at Puck's face to see if he felt the same.

* * *

You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see your comments! :DDD

Next part is not quite as raunchy, I believe, but still cute.


	5. Secret Marks

badaboom.

nathandftba: BEST WISHES! :D

orenji: i didn't know, sorry! i've changed it so anons can review, so anons? GET TO IT!

These reviews make me so happy guys, thank you so much.

story co-created with my friend maddie.

Don't own glee or its characterrrrrs.

* * *

Puck let out a low little laugh and grinned down at Kurt, staring into his eyes. "Yeah.. that was freaking amazing, babe.." He whispered softly and reached up with his clean hand to brush a little of Kurt's hair out of his face, making sure not to mess it up because the last thing he needed was a screaming fit on his lap.. "So uh.. you wanna go out and get something to eat? I'm kind of starving.." Puck mumbled, still staring down into those pretty blue eyes, his sticky hand still kind of resting on Kurt's softening cock.

A lump welled in his throat at how easily Puck used the affectionate term for him, but he brushed it aside and continued smiling. The invitation was sweet, and although he wanted to say no because it could lead to the wrong idea, he was damn hungry. "Sure. Just gimme a few minutes to clean up, it's kinda hard to do it fast on my own." he blushed and smiled awkwardly, starting to lift himself off of Puck, feeling the cum already begin to drip out of him. This was the unfortunate thing about not using condoms, maybe he'd get some for Puck to use, if they made this a real regular thing...

Puck watched Kurt slide off of his lap and swallowed hard at the sight of his cum dripping out of the boy.. trying hard not to let one of those awkward random erections happen.. but he had to admit that it was really hot to see that.. "Can I help?" Puck asked with a smile, he wasn't afraid to help Kurt at all.. anyway it had been him who just spurt all his spunk into his ass, he might as well help Kurt clean it out, right?

Big turquoise eyes blinked at Puck and Kurt blushed lightly. "Okay, come on." he grabbed Puck's hand and went back to the showers. He turned on the water and turned to let it hit his backside. He flushed and handed Puck some wet wipes he kept by and looked away. "Just sort of... wipe it away, okay?" the brunette couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, he felt so vulnerable letting Puck do this.

Puck stumbled to his feet, his legs still feeling kind of like jello from practice and the freaking amazing sex he had just had, but he followed Kurt to the showers and watched him. Half smirking when the boy bent over slightly so the water could hit his ass, Puck took the tissues and smiled. "Sounds easy." He said with a smirk and moved behind him, staring at the cum slowly leaking out of his hole and he just had to... sit there and stare for a moment. Reaching out, Puck pressed the cloth to Kurt's leaking pucker and started to wipe it all away, not grossed out or anything.. but he wondered if it felt good having cum up there..

Kurt let out a soft sigh, it felt nice being cleaned up by Puck, though he wouldn't say it. He spread his legs a little more, and tried to relax, as cum dribbled out and down his thigh before getting wiped up by the other teen. "It's almost done..." he mumbled, feeling just a little bit of cum left inside him.

Puck stared in complete wonder as his thick spunk dribbled out of Kurt's ass and down his thigh, watching it slide down his smooth skin before he quickly wiped it away and swallowed hard.. Seeing something like that.. something he had only ever seen in porn mags.. made him really really hard and he couldn't really help it, he was a horny teenage boy! The moms he slept with usually excused themselves to the bathroom after sex and the girls he hooked up with did the same thing.. there was nothing this.. intimate ever before.. "Okay.." Puck managed to mumble as he stared at Kurt's pucker and really wanted to fuck him again but he held back, though he really couldn't hide his boner..

As the last bit of the warm cum left him, he sighed and waited as Puck wiped it up. "Thank you..." he started, and turned around. His eyes couldn't help but travel down and notice the hardened cock, and he blushed darkly. "Are... are you hard? Did you get hard from cleaning me?" he questioned, with wide eyes. That was very unexpected. He didn't exactly find the cleaning of cum from himself to be erotic, but it did feel sort of... sensual having someone else do it for him.

Wiping up the last bit and leaning back a little, Puck let out a little breath, blinking when he was caught with his hard on.. "Uh. Yeah sorry. I think it's aftereffects from whatever the guys gave me yesterday.." Puck mumbled and shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed because Kurt seemed freaked out and he didn't want to scare him.. not with his stupid hormones.. He turned and switched off the shower and moved to get dressed, thinking that Kurt didn't want to.. well.. help him with it since he seemed all freaked out.

Kurt didn't buy that bullshit story for a second, but it was sweet that he didn't come right out and act like some horny pervert. And to be honest, he would've helped him out with a little sucking... but that had just been inside of him, and the thought disgusted him. But that didn't mean he couldn't use his hand... He sat next to Puck on the bench and grasped the aroused member, gently and slowly tugging at it as he kissed at Puck's neck. He could be sensual too, if he tried!

Puck plopped down onto the bench and was reaching for his underwear when he felt Kurt sit next to him, which was surprising since Kurt's locker wasn't over here.. but then he felt those soft fingers grasp his hard on and those lips were kissing his neck and Puck groaned softly. One strong arm slid around Kurt's waist and he tugged him close to his side and thrust up against his hand, not asking why he was doing this because it felt GOOD and he really needed to bust a nut before he got home.. and Kurt's soft hand being the cause of that just made it all the better.

Kurt let out a soft 'oof' as he was pulled close, smiling against the tan skin and continuing. He pushed his thin fingers into the cock before letting go and rubbing on the tip. His lips kissed all over, nibbling here and there, before setting in the crook of his neck as he began to suckle hard at the skin there, unaware of the huge hickey he would end up leaving.

Another low grunt left Puck as he bucked forward into those strong fingers pressing against his hardness before they moved to his tip and he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. "Shit.." Puck whispered heavily, feeling those lips sucking HARD suddenly, making him feel a little dizzy and really turned on.. Fingers gripped Kurt's hip tightly and he moved his hips forward, the way those soft lips sucked on his neck driving him up the wall like he had never felt before and Puck suddenly came with a deep grunt all over Kurt's fingers and his own stomach.

Puck reached his climax faster than he expected, and he pulled away with a smile, watching the other cum, and pumping him for a couple last times before pulling away. He licked the cum off his hands, winked at Puck, and went over to his locker, getting dressed rather quickly. "We're going out to eat still, right?"

Puck stared in wonder as Kurt licked his cum off of his fingers, eyes a little wide and he swallowed hard, shivering a little because damn.. that was fucking hot.. almost enough to make him hard again but it was too soon.. A huge dark purple hickey was on the crook of Puck's neck but he hadn't noticed it yet.. He sat there and felt good.. relaxed.. just sitting there naked and basking in his post-orgasm bliss. Grabbing a sweat towel from the bench, Puck wiped off the cum from his stomach and chest and tugged on his underwear and jeans and his tight shirt, slamming his locker shut and turned to stare at Kurt. "Yeah. We are. I'll pay." Puck said with a smirk and stared at the pale boy, admiring every part of him.

The brunette smiled coyly, and didn't protest Puck paying, basking in the manly yet chivalrous act. "Okay." he hummed out, putting on his cute yellow number again, with the high pants and tight large belt. "Alright let's -ohmygod!" he squeaked as he turned his eyes toward Puck, gaze latched on his neck. Kurt's face turned a dark pink as his feminine hands reached out and pressed against the bruising flesh. "Oh my goodness, what did I do?" he squeaked out again, worried he hurt Puck.

Puck watched with interested eyes as Kurt got dressed, a little smirk on his face, arms crossed over his muscled chest, knowing HE touched that body.. HE put those little bruises on Kurt's hips.. When the pale boy squeaked suddenly and came at him, Puck blinked and tried to look down at whatever it was Kurt was freaking over, but as soon as those soft fingers pressed against it and a weird low tingling feeling went all through him Puck shivered and grinned. "Don't worry, babe. It's just a hickey. Haven't you ever had one before?" Puck said with a smile as he grabbed Kurt and tugged him closer, wondering where he could put a hickey on Kurt's pale skin..

"A what? No, of course not!" he humphed indignantly. He paled slightly as Puck moved closer, shrieking a little. "Don't you dare put one of those on me! Puck!" he squeaked, though inside the idea of the other boy marking him made his inner self shiver at the naughtiness. It wasn't like... a mark of ownership or anything, right? So maybe it'd be fine... His will to stop him wasted away, as a blush rose on his cheeks and he stopped fighting so much.

The large boy laughed at Kurt's squeaks and the cute way he was wriggling around, tugging him closer because he thought if was fun but he wouldn't give Kurt a hickey if he didn't want one.. until Puck saw that blush and the way Kurt stopped fighting and he grinned. "Where do you want it.. huh..?" Puck whispered into his ear as he kissed along his neck and slid his hands down Kurt's side. "How 'bout on your chest.. no one'll be able to see it there.." He whispered, sliding his hands to the hem of Kurt's shirt to slide it up so he could put one there.

"Ah... I ...I guess there is okay..." he mumbled, jolting at the brush of calloused fingers over his soft pale skin. He held his shirt up, watching with budding interest as Puck got closer. He half-heartedly noted the bruised on his hips from the other boy's tight grip during sex, and it made him blush and smile a little. His heart was beating wildly, and he hoped Puck wouldn't notice it, or at least, not mention it.

Puck grinned when Kurt lifted his shirt, taking a second to take in his pale skin and pink nipples.. really wanting to suck on those instead, which was kind of a weird thought but Puck just went with it and would remember that for the next time they did this.. His dark eyes scouted out Kurt's skin for the very best spot before he leaned close and pressed his lips about an inch below Kurt's left nipple, kissing and licking there slowly before he started to suck. Large hands moved to those hips again and he sucked really hard, making sure to leave a mark before Kurt would pull away because it always hurt when being given a hickey. Puck pulled back quickly with a wet pop and stared down at his handy work, smirking to himself as he gently brushed his thumb over the mouth shaped spot on Kurt's skin.

"Nn..." Kurt let out a soft noice as Puck started, those nice soft lips kissing his chest felt so good. He closed his eyes, only to open them again, startled as he sucked harder. "Anh! Puck!" he yelped, blushing darkly as pain and pleasure mixed together and he tried to pull away, only getting away when the other allowed. He pouted at him, before jumping in surprise as Puck brushed over the spot, already feeling over-sensitive. Kurt moved slightly, looking it over in the mirror and blushing before tucking his shirt back into his pants. "I don't see what the big deal about those are. Just bruises made with the mouth... Feed me." he gave Puck a look as he made to grab his bag and head for the door.


	6. Loser

You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see all your wonderful reviews. It makes me feel so good. Thank you all, and please continue reviewing! Anon reviews are allowed now, so anons, get to iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

I do not own Glee or its characters.

This is a story co-authored by my friend Madison.

* * *

The smirk on Puck's face didn't leave as he followed Kurt out of the dressing room with his hands in his pockets, watching his ass move in those tight pants he always seemed to wear. He knew Kurt would figure out their use.. it was a mark to remember someone by.. a mark to rub and touch while you touched yourself and he wondered if Kurt would do that tonight in his own room or if he'd hold out again. Jumping into his POS truck and driving them to the crappy little diner on the edge of town.. Puck walked in first and got them a nice booth at the back, ordering a coke and the double burger with extra fries.

Kurt held back the plead to take his beautiful Navigator, rather than Puck's... less than average truck, but he didn't want to anger the person paying for his meal, so he stayed quiet. He was a little surprised Puck was springing for a diner, he'd expected fast food or something, though he definitely preferred this. Sitting across from the other, he scrutinized the menu before ordering an iced tea and a huge chicken ceasar salad, which he would probably only eat half of.

Aw Kurt ordered Puck watched him with a little smirk, waiting until the waitress left before he started to rub his foot against Kurt's and play footsie with him, leaning back against the booth and being totally cool about it. "This place is pretty cool, huh? I've only been here a few times.." Puck said softly, trying to make some kind of conversation..

The smaller boy couldn't hide the jolt of surprise as something touched his foot, blushing when he realized it was Puck and giving him a quick scowl. "Mm I suppose it's rather... quaint. Better than some places out there. Puck? Is... 'this'," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "going to be a regular thing?" he wasn't sure why he was asking, but maybe he just wanted to see where he stood with the other.

Puck was looking down at the table until his name was said and he blinked and glanced up at Kurt, staring at him for a moment before he smiled. "Well.. I think-" Was all Puck got out before there was a figure standing next to their table, Mercedes, and she was staring down at Kurt with a frown on her face. "Kurt! What do you think you are doing here with HIM? Is he making you eat lunch with him because that's pretty sad. Come on. You shouldn't have to sit here with a loser like him." Mercedes said with a flip of her hair, waiting for Kurt expectantly.

The feminine boy jumped slightly at the womanly voice saying his name. "Mercedes!" he exclaimed with surprise, holding back the urge to get up and hug his diva sister. Inwardly cringing at her words, he was shocked at her bluntness. "Now, now. Mercedes, I'm surprised at you, being so rude to another member of the Glee club. Puck and I just happen to be talking about some of the routines he needed help with. It's the male part, so you scoot on out of here, and keep that attitude in check!" he waved her off with a flip of that thin hand, and smiled that cute coy smile of his, before looking at Puck to see if Mercedes got to him or not.

Puck just watched the two talk in silence, grabbing his coke when it was brought and drinking about half down as he slid back in his seat. Mercedes just rolled her eyes at Kurt and walked off without him, she didn't believe a word he said so she went back with her parents since they were eating there and left. Puck was mad.. no one called him a loser.. he wasn't a loser dammit! Everyone called him that and he refused to be called that. The boy set down his coke and was staring at the table, clenching his jaw and not speaking.

Kurt frowned deeply as he saw the look on Puck's face. His jaw was tight and if looks could kill, that table, though inanimate, would be dead 5 times over. Breathing slowly through his nose, he juggled ideas on how to get Puck to get out of this sudden funk. He leaned forward, catching the other boy's hand and giving a soft, sweet look. "...I don't think you're a loser..."

When his hand was suddenly taken Puck almost jumped out of his seat because he had been so deep in thought he hadn't really noticed Kurt was there.. but those soft fingers were touching him and Kurt was looking at him like that.. Puck's face blushed and he looked down again, clearing his throat and trying not to get all gay about what had just happened. "Uh th-.. thanks.." He mumbled softly and felt.. well.. better.. mostly because he liked Kurt and.. knowing that the boy didn't think he was a loser meant a lot to him. Slouching back against the booth like the cool guy he was, Puck smirked over at Kurt and stared at him. "So uh.. what're you doing tomorrow after school?" He asked with one of those delicious grins.

Kurt smiled lightly, happy to get Puck back to normal. He pulled his hand back and fixed his already perfect hair, licking his lips lightly and blushing pink. "Nothing, I suppose... Unless you wanna give me something to do." he gave a naughty smile, and took a sip of the iced tea he ordered.

Puck grinned again and that thought really excited him.. he wondered if he could get some make out time with Kurt in his truck on the way back to his care.. the boy seemed to want this just as much as he did..

* * *

this one is short, so so sorry. but a big part is coming up, i'm excited for you! it'll be up by halloween, promise~


	7. An Accident

Bigger part, yaaaaay~ love you guys!

I do not own glee or its characters.

This was co-authored by my friend maddie.

* * *

Almost a week passed with them going back and forth like this.. Puck bought condoms because he was afraid of hurting Kurt and they only had sex on days they were in the locker room together, one of them they ALMOST got caught and it kind of scared them both to death.. Puck wanted to take Kurt out somewhere else in his truck, it had a huge seat and he knew Kurt would never have sex in his new car.. It was after school and it had been glee club so he didn't get to have any touching time with Kurt so Puck was racing home and texting him at the same time.. trying to get some sexting on because he had blue balls from yesterday when practice was canceled and he had been almost kind of hard the entire day just thinking about Kurt naked in his arms again. That's when it happened.. that's when Puck got into a car crash and smashed the front of his car into the back of another..

Out of the car Puck rammed into came one large, red-faced man, anger bubbling up. Puck had smashed into his beloved self-restored cadillac. Burt Hummel, in his usual jeans, work shirt, and blue baseball cap, rushed up to the boy's driver window, all but tearing the door open. "What the hell have you done, boy? You all but ruined my car! You better have insurance, or I just might gut you!" he was furious, blue-green eyes that were strikingly like Kurt's, flashing in anger. Puck was in deep trouble.

All Puck could do was sit there.. his phone was shoved deep into his pocket and his face was pale and he felt like he might puke.. As a large man came up to his door and ripped it open Puck felt his throat tighten and he couldn't talk, breath, speak, nothing. It all came up at once and he pushed the man aside as he fell out of his truck and puked on the pavement with a loud heave, shaking with the force of it. Puck's eyes were watering and he wiped his mouth as he looked up and over at the man, looking terrified. "I.. I'm.. I'm sorry I don't.." He managed to get out.

The large, balding man watched with a look of shock and slight disgust as the boy emptied his lunch onto the pavement. The older Hummel shut his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose a few times, before bending low and patting the boy on the back. "Alright, calm down boy. No need to gut yourself, I was just kidding." He went to his car and grabbed a bottle of Evian water that Kurt made him carry with him, to 'stay hydrated'. He handed it to Puck along with a packet of travel tissues and got into the other's car, rifling through his glovebox. He was not a cold-hearted man, and seeing a scared teenager like that made him think of his son, so he couldn't be too mean. Not finding an insurance card, Burt frowned more and got out. "Alright kid, I didn't see an insurance card, we need to work something out. Is there any way you can pay for the damages?"

Puck let out a little sigh, he was still freaked out.. his mom couldn't pay for this.. he didn't have a job.. they couldn't do another bake sale to come up with the money for this and he'd be the laughingstock of the school. Slowly managing to stand and lean against the back of his truck, Puck took the water and tissues and spit a few times and wiped his face, trying to look cool and not totally freaked out about this. By the time the older man came back out Puck was standing taller than before and he stared at the damage to his car, swallowing hard. "No.." Was all he could answer with and look down, sighing and rubbing a hand over his head.

Standing up full, Puck was a couple inches taller, so Burt had to look up at him with a disappointed face. "I was afraid you'd say that." he huffed and took off his cap, rubbing at his head as he surveyed the damage. "This ain't no fender bender here, son. I need compensation..." he put his cap back on, and thought hard. "Alright, well, I guess this is what we'll do." he pulled out a business card from his shirt pocket. 'Burt Hummel, auto mechanic- 244-988-1021 - 21 Lyndon Road', it read. "I'm an auto mechanic. In order to pay off all... this, you're gonna come work for me till it's paid off. I'm not taking no for an answer. Be at that address tomorrow at 3. I took down your information in the car, so if you don't come in, expect a call." he gave him a nod, patted his back, and got in his car and left.

Puck just stood there trying really hard to look calm and cool.. but he honestly wasn't and it showed in his eyes. Staring at the older man and swallowing hard, he thought for a moment that this guy was going to ask him something weird to do.. but when he was offered a job.. well.. that was pretty unexpected. Taking the card and staring at it, Puck slowly looked up at the man to tell him that he'd be a little late because of a club but the man was already gone and he knew he'd have to skip out early to be at the garage on time.. Now it was time to go home and tell his mom what the fuck had happened, but Puck pulled out his phone first and saw about ten angry messages from Kurt asking him where the hell he was, Puck just laugh/sighed and put his phone away, he'd have to tell him that later.. He drove home and was immediately met with his mother and she saw his truck, gasping and tugging him inside and yelling at him so fast he didn't know what the hell she said. Puck tried to explain and avoided the flip flop his mother was swinging around as she talked about it finally happening and how were they going to pay for this and when he finally told her that they didn't have to pay ANYTHING and he had a JOB she calmed down a bit, told him to pay more attention, and that dinner would be ready in an hour..

In a cute, modern house on Lyndon Road, a tiny brunette boy was scowling at his phone. One hand was in his adorable shorts, gently touching himself to Puck's sexts. After a text he sent describing himself 'sucking on Puck's fat cock', he waited eagerly for a response. A few minutes passed. He sent a text saying just 'u there?', and waited. More time passed, and more texts were sent, getting angrier as time went by. Finally he tossed his phone on his bed, scowling and getting up. He washed his hands, erection lost, and went upstairs. With a glass of orange juice in his hand, he sauntered around, in short shorts and a sleeveless pink striped hoodie, looking ultra cute. He walked into the garage connected to their house and stopped in his tracks. "Oh my god, dad what happened?" he all but shrieked, as he watched his father working on his beloved cadillac, which was all ruined in the back. "Some idiot kid ran into me, probably on his phone or something." he grumbled, looking over at his son and sighing. "Didn't even have insurance, can you believe kids these days? Anyway, he'll be working in the garage till he can pay it off, so don't be surprised if you see a new face around." the older man paused for a second, and looked at his son. "And get back in the house before someone mistakes you for a girl and flirts again." Kurt giggled a little and gave his dad a kiss on the cheek before heading back inside.

Puck closed the door to his room and tugged off his jacket and shirt, he flopped down onto his bed with a sigh and stared at his ceiling for a few moments.. He wanted to call Kurt but he knew that the boy was mad at him.. and he realized that he hadn't really talked to anyone for the past week. Not Finn.. not Santana.. not Quinn or any of the guys on the football team.. and to be honest he didn't feel like talking to any of them but Kurt.. because Kurt got him in a way he had never felt before. He dug out his phone and dialed Kurt's number, hearing it ring until it reached voice mail and he hung up and tried again.. determined to make Kurt talk to him.

Kurt had gone back to his room, to find his phone vibrating. He saw he had a missed call, but tossed the iphone back on the bed, ignoring it like Puck had ignored him. He set his drink down as the phone went off again, and he saw it was the mohawked boy once again. He debated on answering, and did, only to hang up. He quickly set his phone up on delayed picture, set it on the dresser, and hurried in front, looking cute but angry, and put his perfectly manicured middle finger up at the screen. He waited, then hurried back, checked the picture to make sure it looked good, and sent it to Puck, with a smarmy smirk.

Puck took a breath to speak into the phone when he heard Kurt pick up.. only to hear the dial tone a second later and he frowned. Usually Puck would have gotten pissed and started sexting someone else by now, he knew he was hot stuff and he wouldn't take being treated this way, but he wasn't in the mood to sext and he really just wanted to hear Kurt's voice.. When his phone vibrated and he saw a picture waiting for him to open, Puck looked at it with a little smile and almost laughed, an idea springing in his head.. if Kurt wouldn't talk to him maybe he'd look at him.. Puck rifled through his drawers until he found a permanent marker and wrote on a little card in big letters I'M SORRY, laying back down, setting it on his bare chest and taking a picture of him looking sad, checking to make sure that the words were actually in the picture before sending it back to Kurt.

He'd expected Puck to stop after that picture, but his phone was vibrating again, and he opened the message, smiling a little and biting his lip. The boy looked so cute, all sad-looking and pouty. But Kurt wouldn't give in yet. He grabbed a notebook by him and scribbled down something with a purple gel pen, sitting on the bed and taking a pic of himself holding the paper which said 'Prove it.' and giving a sexy pouty face.

Puck had his phone resting against his stomach when he felt it vibrate, quickly flicking it open and staring at the picture of Kurt in that cute little outfit asking him to prove it.. Idea's rushed through his head and Puck swallowed hard.. knowing he couldn't tell Kurt about the crash.. but he could tell him about right before the crash.. Finding another card to write on, Puck drew a big heart on it and wrote 'I missed you today..' inside, taking a picture with him kind of smiling and sending it to Kurt right away, it was the only thing he could think of..

Kurt was much quicker to pick up the phone now, eager to see what Puck had come up with. He opened up the new message and blushed brightly at the words and heart. Did Puck mean it? ...What did he mean? Did he miss the sex? Or... maybe he meant Kurt himself? Both? Did Kurt want him to miss him? Ugh, too much thought. In any case, that was enough, and made him happy. He turned to a new page and wrote 'I missed you too. Going to bed. Send me a cute goodnight pic~' and took a picture and sent it.

It was a while before he got the next picture.. it made Puck a little worried.. maybe he had said the wrong thing..? Maybe Kurt didn't want him to miss him? Before he had time to freak about it he got Kurt's picture and smiled a little, then wondered what the fuck he was going to do for a goodnight picture.. Puck lay there in thought.. trying to figure out what to do.. but the slight hard on he had just from seeing Kurt in that cute little outfit and waiting for him to get naked for him was distracting and suddenly he had an idea.. it was stupid and retarded but it made him grin and want to laugh and see if it would piss Kurt the hell off. Making sure his door was locked Puck shucked off his pants so he was just in his boxers, falling back into bed and tugging them down a little so a bit of his slight hard on was showing. Puck bit his lip and carefully drew a smiling face under the tip of his cock before he wrote 'Goodnight' on his hip beside it and took a picture and sent it before he lost his nerve, laying there afterward with his shorts down, waiting for Kurt's reaction with a little smirk on is face.

When his phone vibrated again, Kurt picked it up, expecting a cute picture of Puck smiling or waving. Instead he got a hard cock with a tiny face on his. His cheeks went cherry red, and he immediately replied with a text saying 'Pervert'. Then a minute passed, and he looked at it again, and smiled a little. It was funny... crude, but cute. Kind of like Puck. He grinned and saved the picture, setting it as Puck's picture on his contact list. He then pursed his plump lips into a kiss and took a closeup of the lower half of his face, so it looked like he was kissing through the phone, and sent it to Puck, with an attached text that said 'Good night puck. 3'. He turned off his phone and lights, and went to sleep with a smile.

When that text came through Puck's phone he grinned a little and was very pleased with himself, thinking Kurt was done talking to him for the night, but then he got another and opened his phone to see those lovely lips kissing and Puck felt his cock throb a little. He saved the picture and spent the time he had before their late dinner touching himself and coming to the thought of Kurt sucking him off, wiping up and tugging a pair of sleep pants on to eat in, getting yelled at for being late but he didn't care.. he felt good and it made him.. happy.


	8. Spilling the Beans Sort Of

I am so sorry guys, the internet went down at my house, so this is out later than i meant. super sorry!

I dont own glee or its characters. btw, spoiler: anyone else disappointed with the rocky horror episode? :c

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was cheery as ever. He bounced around and did his usual routine, and even got to make his dad breakfast before the man had to go to open shop. He hummed and sighed as he went through all of his gorgeous clothes, settling on a simple outfit, tan shirt and tight tan pants and boots, along with a tan hat, and then a bright red jacket to set it off. He had been lucky lately, and only thrown in the dumpster once. No slushie facials this week either, hopefully it'd stay that way. He drove to school in a good mood, and walked by the dumpsters slowly, hoping there wouldn't be any football players there to grab and toss him in.

Unfortunately Puck couldn't keep the other football players at bay today.. they were all standing around the dumpsters waiting for Kurt.. the boy was biting his lip and staring at him, hoping the plan he had managed to haphazardly form before all this happened.. Thankfully it did. Before the players could grab Kurt into their little circle Mister Shue came running up to the boy and asking him what he wanted to talk to him about, Puck looked all pissed but he was happy on the inside and walked in with the rest of the players, telling them that they should hit some of the math geeks today so they would ease off the glee club for a while.

Kurt stiffened up as he caught sight of the buff teenagers waiting for him, ready to give up and get tossed in, when Mister Shuester came up and hauled him off, blabbering about something. It didn't take long for him to realize Puck had done it, and he smiled happily, telling the man it was nothing and to forget it. He went on with his classes, sending Puck a text during lunch. 'Wanna have fun after Glee?'

Puck spent the rest of his morning feeling.. well.. good.. Glad that he hadn't ruined one of Kurt's outfits and he thought about peeling those tight pants off of him before he remembered his after school activity.. At lunch he was at the local gas station with the rest of the boys, eating a burrito and drinking a coke before he felt his phone vibrate and he stepped away to see that it was Kurt, looking around before he answered. 'i can't. got afterschool shit. sext me? ;)' Puck pushed send and shoved his phone back in his pocket and rejoined his buddies, telling them about this hot milf he had been fucking lately.

Joined with the most of the football team was Mike Chang, aka 'other asian', aka 'breakdancer asian', aka the cute asian guy in Glee. He was grinning with the rest of them as he pushed Puck playfully as he sat down next to him. "So you've got ANOTHER hot bitch regaining her youth through you? C'mon spill it, what's she like?"

Puck laughed and rubbed his cheek a little, acting shy about telling his story but he really wasn't.. "Man.. this chick was TIGHT. She had the best hips.." Puck said with a grin as he did the outline of Kurt's hips with his hands. "She let me do it sitting down and bending over and all sorts of ways. She wanted me SOOO bad. Damn she had this niiice pale skin and the best thighs.." Puck said with a little groan and smirked at his teammates.

Mike, Finn, and the others all grinned and laughed at the description, some even licking their lips as they imagined some hot cougar getting boned by Puck. "I bet she's the one who gave you that huge hickey, huh?" one of the guys asked. "Oh, dude, you had these huge scratch marks on your back, i saw in gym. Did the milf give ya those? Cougar got claws!" Mike said with a laugh, and the others joined in.

The mohawked boy just laughed and grinned, pressing his hand over the hickey on his neck that was STILL kind of there even a week later. "Oh yeah dude, that chick gets freaky, seriously." Puck grinned wide and felt really good about himself, proud, and he really wanted to show Kurt how proud he was.

The boys whooped and hollered, grinning like crazy. "Damn man, tell her to take it easy on you." one of the players said, making others chime in. "Why is it Puck gets all the hot momma tail?" "You should let us work for ya, get in on that!" they were all laughing and chowing down on unhealthy gas station crap.

Kurt pouted at the phone and quickly texted back 'You owe me, it's been way too long...' before shoving his phone back into his jacket pocket and taking a bite of the salad he packed himself for lunch and feigning interest in Brittany talking about her new nail polish.

Mercedes sat down beside Kurt with her packed lunch as well, her father usually packed it for her and made sure that it was nice and healthy, a turkey sandwich on rye with mustard, an apple, a huge thermos of juice and a slice of low fat chocolate cake. Usually she had problems with eating around others because they made fun of her, but when she was around Kurt it made her feel good. "So Kurt.." Mercedes started as she glanced at her probably best friend. "You seem pretty.. happy lately. Is there anything you haven't been telling me?" Mercedes asked, she could totally tell that the boy had been seeing someone, those bite marks on his neck couldn't stay hidden forever.

He knew he was in for it the moment she sat down. Brittany and Santana got up, having finished, and left them alone, as Kurt blushed lightly and looked away innocently. Slowly he looked over at her and a huge smile split across his face. "Alright, well... I've been kind of... sort of... I guess you could say seeing, someone... It's pretty much just a, well, a sex thing. Oh it's amazing Mercedes, forgive me for not telling you sooner!"

Mercedes took a bite of her fourth of sandwich and waited for Kurt to talk, watching him closely as he looked away and then slowly looked back at her with that smile on his face. She glared at him and hit his arm at first. "Kurt! What the hell! Why didn't you tell me? How long?" She asked with a little glare and ate her sandwich, staring at Kurt expectantly to tell her every little detail about the sex he was having.

He humphed at the hit, rubbing his arm, before biting his lip and grinning. "Since like, last week. I didn't want to say anything if it was just a one time thing. It's soooo good. He's so experienced, and hot. He has a delicious body, and even a sexy butt! Mm, gosh, just thinking about him gets me all giddy." he giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl talking about her first boyfriend.

The large girl just stared at him, her sandwich resting between her fingers and she took a bite as she stared at him and took all of this in at once, wondering if he was older.. if he was even from their school.. and she kept her eyes on the giggling boy next to her. "Well.. what's his name? Come on. He's GOT to have a name. Unless it's like.. one of those secret things where you use fake names. Oh god Kurt did you meet him on the internet?" Mercedes said with a dramatic sigh and set down her sandwich.

He swallowed hard at the question, he should've prepared! "Uh..." he started off, stalling for time. "Yeah, we uh, we met. Online. But it's nothing bad, for real! It was like, a site for McKinley high students. So he like, goes here, but we uh, don't use each others names. So it's sorta secrecy. So we know who each other is, but don't like, reveal it. I call him spencer, he calls me claire. We met at a mall, you can see where the names came from. It's not a big deal." he made all of that up as he went along, but hopefully it made sense, and hopefully she'd believe it... at least for now.

Mercedes listened, going straight for her cake in favor of needing chocolate with this juicy gossip she just got from Kurt, taking a bite as she stared at the boy and blinked a little. "Damn Kurt. You're lucky he wasn't some creepy old man or somethin'.." She mumbled, took another bite, and then turned to him completely and leaned in close. "So what was he like? Was he hot? What did you guys do?" She asked all at once, she had to know.. she vicariously lived through her friends and HAD to know all the details.

The brunette finished his salad and stole Mercedes' apple, knowing damn well the girl wouldn't eat it when listening to gossip. "He's a bit of an ass, but I like it. He is absolutely smoking hot, and a huge cock to boot. We uh, well, we had sex, in the shower at ...a hotel. It was so amazing. He said it was his first time with a guy, but he felt way experienced. And then we started meeting up. It's weird, he can be gentle, then really rough, oh it's so good. Except he gave me these horrid bruises on my hips from holding on too tight."

Mercedes listened and ate her cake and took all of it in, imagining what it was like and sighing wistfully.. "It's romantic in a weird way I guess.." She said softly, the idea of two men having sex was totally past her and she really didn't know how they did it so she just let herself think that Kurt and the other guy rubbed up against each other or something, finishing her cake with a smile. "I'm sure having something to remember him by is nice. Even if it is bruises." She said softly as the bell rang and she stood, throwing her lunch away even though she hadn't finished it all and walked with Kurt to their next class.

He munched on the apple and smiled at how Mercedes thought. "That's a nice way to look at it. Now come, darlin', let's walk proudly to our next class." he finished with the apple and tossed his trash, taking her arm and sauntering to their next class. When Glee time came along, he took a seat with her, peeking every so often at Puck and wondering what the boy had to do that was so important. Suddenly his phone vibrated, and he opened a text from his father. 'cme home rly, train new gy'. Ah, the wonders of a text noob father. He could guess what it said, and skipped out half way through Glee, heading home and changing into a pair of jean designer overalls, which had a few splotches of dirt and grease here and there, and a grey tee shirt. He was already working on a car just after getting changed, the garage door up as he leaned in and looked at a car's engine, tinkering around as his cute butt stuck out.

Puck sat in glee next to no one in particular, he felt good but he also felt nervous.. his arms were crossed over his chest and he paid attention to what Mister Shue was trying to teach them. When Kurt got up and left suddenly he wondered what that was about and realized it was almost time for him to leave so he had to as well, realizing it might look weird for the two of them to be leaving at the same time but he brushed it aside as he walked to his beat up truck outside. He had told all his friends that some idiot had hit him because he could never tell them the truth.. they'd laugh at him until they couldn't breath. Puck looked at the card he had again and drove to the location, surprised to come up to a pretty large house with the garage open, parking his truck outside and slipping out to see.. well.. a really really nice ass wriggling around in a pair of tight overalls and Puck couldn't help but stand there and stare.

* * *

garage sex? yes? no? :D i want five reviews before the next chapter! :o tbh, i'm doing this to try and space them out. i dont wanna run out of fic too soon. ;P

but please, really, review! it makes me tingle! 3 thanks guys


	9. Hard at Work

Garages are fun. :3

thank you all so much for the reviews, it makes me so happy. btw, if you didnt know, i didnt write this all on my own! the part of Puck and Mercedes was done by my friend Madison. I played Kurt, Burt, and others. 3

I dont own glee or its characters.

* * *

After a few minutes of working, he sort of got the feeling he was being stared at. The new guy was here... and was probably checking out his ass. A compliment, for sure. He straightened up and wiped his hands on a nearby grease rag and turned around. "Hey... PUCK?" he squeaked in surprise, eyes going wide. "You're the new guy? Wow!" he laughed lightly. "So this is why you couldn't hang..."

Puck's eyes went wide when he realized that that ass had belonged to Kurt.. cheeks flushing for just a moment before straightening up a bit. "Yeah.." He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck and walking over to where Kurt was, realizing suddenly that he had hit Kurt's dad.. and he was going to work with Kurt's dad and Kurt now.. he had become more involved in this than he had realized. "I guess you know what happened then.." Puck said softly, looking down into those blue-green eyes that made him feel warm in a weird way, he had never thought about it before and usually ignored the feeling but he felt it even more now. "I was.. you know.. sexting you back and I didn't see the car and uh.. it just happened really fast after that." Puck mumbled, shrugging his strong shoulders, hoping that.. well.. Kurt wasn't mad at him for hitting his dad's car or something.

The brunette blushed lightly as Puck explained, a little embarrassed that he was part of it. "I guess we should pause the sexting when one of us is driving..." he said with a little laugh, blushing more. "Well, it stinks that you ran into my dad's car, but believe me, you got off easy. If you were over eighteen, you'd probably be in a ditch somewhere." he said it so easily that it didn't seem like he was joking. at all. "Well, here." he shuffled through a couple cabinets and pulled out a pair of traditional coveralls. "You don't wanna get grease on your clothes. You can go in the house and get changed if you want. Then come back out and I'll start teaching you." he walked over to the garage door and hopped up, grabbing the handle and pulling it down all the way so they were cut off from the world. They weren't technically open, he'd only had it open for the new worker.

Puck smirked a little and watched Kurt move around in those overalls.. he looked so hot in them Puck could barely think.. it made his spine tingle a little as he thought of Kurt's ass in those and suddenly he found himself wanting to do more than just fix cars with the boy. Handed his coveralls, Puck mumbled a quick Okay and took the clothing, not sure what to do with it so he started to tug off his shirt, showing off his flat stomach and muscled chest and reached for his belt buckle, having no problem changing in front of Kurt since they were alone anyway.

Turning and leaning on the car in a sexy way, Kurt watched Puck start undressing. A perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked, and he watched with a smirk as that delicious body was slowly shown off. "You know, Puck, most people put on a coverall over their clothes..." he said in an amused tone, trying not to full out grin, though he couldn't deny liking the surprise chance to ogle that muscled chest.

Puck stopped and blinked, glancing over at Kurt before he blushed and looked down. "Right.. I forgot.." He mumbled, feeling like a fucking idiot for almost stripping for no reason.. doing his belt back tightly and tugging on his shirt. Stepping into his coveralls, Puck did them up and looked really really good.. they suited him.. looking dirty and sexy and muscled and he could feel it as he stood there, suddenly grinning over at Kurt. "So uh.. what're we doing now?" Puck asked with a little naughty smirk that suggested he really didn't want to work on cars..

Damn that boy, looking so good even all covered up. He frowned at the smirk on Puck's face, picking up his hidden suggestion quite easily. "We're working." he said with an emphasis on the last word, giving him a look and shaking his head. "Now c'mere, get behind me and watch what I do." he motioned for him to come over, as he turned and bent over the car, looking in at the engine again, pushing his butt out a little. "We're looking for anything that may cause trouble with the engine. Even something small like a leaf or something can get under your hood and fuck everything up." he pulled Puck close behind him, and started pointing out different parts of the engine, knowing everything like an expert. He could even take apart an engine and put it back together, and he had.

Puck made a face and moved to get behind Kurt, leaning over his side a little to see until he was pushed closer and suddenly he hips were up against that ass and Puck felt all the blood in his body go south.. Swallowing a little and trying to hide it, Puck stared over Kurt's shoulder and leaned his large arms on the car, kind of pinning him there, amazed at how much Kurt knew about cars and amazed that he could still think straight with a raging hard on.. "That's cool.." Puck mumbled, trying to sound interested even though all he could think about was fucking Kurt on the hood of this car.

"Mmhmm..." he pushed back against the mohawked boy lightly, acting innocent but there was a hidden smirk on his face. "So you know, you'll probably be working here at least three times a week. I'll tell my dad what days are okay, since you have glee and football to go to. I think we might get to know each other better over this, too." he said with a little humm, his pert butt brushing back against Puck again and again as he moved and toyed with little parts of the car.

The tall muscular boy felt all of the breath he had in his lungs come out through his nose when Kurt pushed his ass back against his growing erection. His throat went dry and tight, he gripped the hood of the car in his hands and listened to Kurt speak over the thumpathump of his racing heartbeat in his ears. "That's fine.. I can.. come here on the weekends too.." Puck mumbled softly, suppressing a moan as that nice little ass brushed back against him again and again.. trying not to be too obvious but damn it felt good and he hadn't gotten to see Kurt in a while and the boy just made him so hard..

"Alright I'll... I'll tell him that." Kurt tried to act nonchalant, but he could feel it... that thick arousal growing, pushing against his ass. It'd been at least a couple days since they'd had sex, and Kurt was starting to miss it... then of course, his mind decided to keep showing him images of himself getting fucked on the hood of the car... and his dad wouldn't be home for a long time... He licked his lips and shut the hood, turning around to face Puck. "So... anything specific you want to know about cars or working here?" he asked, cheeks pink but otherwise, he acted like nothing was wrong.

Puck leaned back quickly when the hood was closed and he stared down at Kurt, seeing that slight flush on his cheeks but he didn't say anything yet. Swallowing and smirking down at the shorter boy, Puck leaned in a little, as if he was about to kiss him but he stopped. "What am I going to be doing here..?" He asked softly, staring down into Kurt's blue green eyes and realizing how much he had.. missed them.. and his lips.. and that little smile he had.. Puck swallowed and his eyes changed and before he could stop himself he was touching Kurt's neck and kissing him on the lips, his other hand sliding down to grip the boy's hip tightly.

"Well..." but before he could answer, his lips were busy with something else. He made a soft, happy noise as they kissed, not pushing him away. Returning the kiss, Kurt's eyes closed and his hands snaked around Puck's neck, holding him close as he relished the feeling of their lips touching, their skin coming in contact with the other. He took in the musky scent of the other, smiling inwardly as he realized how much he'd missed this.

When Kurt didn't try to push him away or anything Puck smirked into the kiss and gently pushed him up against the car, pressing their hips flush together as he slid both his hands down to give Kurt's sides a squeeze and tug him a little closer, grinding against him with a soft deep moan into the kiss. Puck was a good kisser, he knew how to use his lips, sucking and licking Kurt's lips until they swelled and looked good.. pressing his tongue into the boy's mouth, glad he had brushed his teeth before he got here, Puck kissed Kurt deeply and let his hand slide back to rub over that fine ass he had missed so much lately..

"Nn..." The brunette let out soft moans and sighs into the kiss, holding onto Puck tightly. God, why was the other boy so good at this? A thin hand gently grabbed Puck's head, massaging the shaved part a little and pushing closer. His lips were red and swollen from the heavy attention, and he was breathing heavily as he rubbed against Puck, pulling away to catch his breath and look into the other's eyes, panting softly. He was already hard, erection hidden under the tight overalls, and each rub of their bodies together made him tremble a little.

God those soft fingers felt so good on his head.. Kurt had such strong hands and it felt GOOD when he did that.. making Puck grunt a little and shiver. As they pulled away slowly Puck licked his lips and stared down at Kurt, seeing that look in his eyes that said he was really hard, and he could feel his body wobble when he pressed into him. "Are you hard, babe..?" Puck asked with a grin, he liked talking dirty to Kurt.. it made him blush so hard and he rubbed their hips together again just for incentive..

"S-Shut up..." he flushed darkly, not sure what embarrassed him more, because called out on being hard... or getting called babe. "I can't help it, you're so... nn..." he bit his lip before crashing their lips together again in a hot kiss, both hands on his head now. He hadn't missed how Puck liked it, so he started gently massaging his scalp as they made out.

Puck smirked that smirk he always seemed to have on his face and watched Kurt get all embarrassed.. he loved it and it made him laugh a little but suddenly they were kissing hard and he was really distracted.. A deep groan rumbled in his throat as his head was massaged with those strong little fingers and they were making out hard now, kisses that could leave bruises, kisses that said they had been away from each other for far too long.. Easily Puck reached down and lifted Kurt's legs up, lifting him up so his legs wrapped around his waist and he set the boy down on the hood of the car and pushed their hips together for better access, getting his thick erection to rub up against Kurt's balls and hard on all at the same time.. he knew he liked that.. and getting one of those moans from his mouth again was something Puck was willing to work hard for.

Kurt held back a squeak of surprise as Puck hoisted him up and sat him on the car. His legs wrapped around the other boy's waist, not realizing the perfect angle this gave Puck. As their hips pushed together, Kurt gasped and pulled his mouth away, letting out a soft, mewling moan of Puck's name, and grabbing at the back of his coveralls, cheeks turning redder.

Leaning back from the kiss with wet lips, Puck stared at the way Kurt's face changed when he moaned his name like that, the sound of his voice was so hot and Puck thrust up against him again, grunting a little because his cock was aching really bad now.. Puck panted a little and licked his lips, his own face was flushed and he remembered that he still had that condom in his back pocket he always kept there just in case.. they had discovered that using condom's was easier for pushing in and cleaning up.. even though Puck did like helping because it was hot.. He groaned softly and pushed up again, this time leaning over Kurt's body on the car as he kissed the side of his neck. "I got a.. condom.." Puck mumbled, not sure if Kurt wanted to go all the way today..

"P-Perfect..." he murmured back, craning his neck and moaning softly, letting Puck do as he pleased. "I've been dying for this... Please, Puck, let's get right to it..." he said softly, pulling away for a second and unsnapping his overalls so the other boy could pull them off. All he had on under was a pair of purple briefs, so they'd be able to get right to it.

Puck grinned wide and gently sucked on the side of Kurt's neck until he leaned back to let the boy pull away, watching as he tugged off his overalls and Puck pulled them off of his legs, pale skin and purple stretched briefs coming into view. He swallowed hard and reached down, pressing his palm to Kurt's erection, squeezing a little before he tugged them off quickly and started to wriggle out of his own cloths. Letting the coveralls drop, Puck tugged his zipper down and let his pants hang open as he pulled out his erection and scrabbled for the condom, having trouble tearing it open with his hands so he used his teeth and slid the pinkish red thing over his tip and down, rubbing a bit of the lube that was on it onto his fingers so he could get a little on Kurt's pucker. He pressed his fingers between Kurt's cheeks and started to rub there, feeling how tight he was already and he wondered if he'd have to stretch him..

Little did the two boys know Bert was home early. He decided to leave the garage door closed because he was sure that Kurt was busy teaching the boy stuff and he didn't want to interrupt and give Kurt a reason to leave yet.. he liked that his son knew about mechanics, it made him really proud inside. Shuffling into the big house, Bert took off his jacket and work shoes and slid on his slippers, making his way to the door that lead to the garage and peek inside. There were strange noises.. panting and breathing and suddenly Bert felt his heart jump into his throat because he had an idea of what was going on, pushing the slightly open door open a little more and pulling back quickly, closing his eyes tight and making his way to the other side of the house as fast as he could.. Bert.. did not need to see that.. he did not need to see his son doing that.. and he knew he couldn't go in there again.. so he sat in his locked wood paneled study and made himself some hard drinks, fuming on the inside that a boy would dare do that to his son without even asking first.. and mad that Kurt would do it so easily.. with the new guy no less.. would he not be allowed to be around other boys? No.. he wouldn't.. Bert was going to have to lock him up and home school him.. that would be the only way.. and if anyone wanted to date his son they would have to have dates HERE with HIM!

* * *

did anyone expect this? i wonder. probably? maybe? 7 reviews next chap~ it's gonna be fun, babes~


	10. Anything to Appease

Soo... you guys are awesome. I love you all like crazy. That's why I am sad to say that this story is ending soon. One or two more chapters and it shall finish. I'm telling you so you won't flip when it happens. I'd love to break 100 comments by then, but that's entirely offtopic.

A lot of you have read my Kurtofsky fic too, thanks so much for that. I'm doing a rewrite of that which may become a continuation. And there is a sequel for this story in the works already. Love you guys! Help me break 100 by the end? ;D

Glee and its characters are not mine. BTW, this chap? so raunch.

* * *

Kurt bit his lip in anticipation, hips bucking lightly as Puck palmed his erection for a moment. He watched with excited eyes as the other boy got out of his coveralls and whipped out that thick cock. God, it would be soooo fucking good, to have that inside of him again... It'd been far, far too long. He spread his legs more as Puck teased at his entrance. "Puck, you tease..." he whimpered, pushing his ass against the finger a little, silently begging to get finger fucked first.

Watching with interested eyes and a little smirk as Kurt pushed his hips forward against his finger, Puck let one slip inside and rubbed it in deep, sloooowly pressing it all the way to the knuckle and curling it inside like he knew Kurt liked.. Puck stared at his face, he loved the faces Kurt made when he did this, they were so hot and he really liked to remember them later when he woke up with a hard on sometimes.. "You like that, baby..?" Puck whispered softly, leaning close to slide his tongue along the side of Kurt's neck, pressing a second finger gently against his tight pucker.

"Unnnng..." he groaned softly as the digit pushed inside, gasping and bucking when Puck curled it, eyes rolling back for a second as he let out a little yelp of pleasure. "Yes, god, yes..." he answered, heart pounding inside his chest as he clung to Puck. "Puck, please, more..." he begged, feeling that second finger already at his entrance. Puck was truly a master in all things sex.

Puck was smirking so wide.. having Kurt cling to him like that and BEG him for more.. it felt really good, better than any other sex he had had before.. there was just something about having someone so uptight and snotty clinging to him like this and begging him for something.. something no one else could give him but Kurt. Letting out a soft laugh and kissing the boy's lips, Puck pushed in his second finger and rubbed around his pucker for a moment before going in deep, curling his fingers and bringing them back down to get slightly caught at the tight ring of muscle at the end. In all honesty Puck had never ever fingered a dude before, he didn't know shit about it, he was just going off of what he knew Kurt liked by the way his face changed and the way his eyes would roll back sometimes, and he knew the boy loved it when he did this..

The smaller boy let out a low, animalistic grunt as Puck fucked him with two fingers, his body moving on it's own accord, all but fucking himself on the digits, eyes halfway back in his head. "Unngh, Puck..." he groaned, grabbing at him tightly and hiding his face in the crook off his neck. This was so embarrassing, how he was just throwing himself on the other boy, begging so openly, but he couldn't help it. "More..." he said in a low, lust-filled voice, giving Puck an ultimately sexy face.

Puck had one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, holding the boy to his body as he thrust his fingers in and out of his body, feeling him arch and push down, biting his lip from how hot it was that Kurt wanted it so bad.. When he asked for more Puck smirked and pressed his fingers in deep, licking his lips slowly as he slid them out completely and moved to rub the tip of his aching cock against Kurt's pucker, rubbing there and trying to push in but the slick condom made his cock slide to the side until he forced it to stay put, slowwwly moving forward, pressing his tip inside. Puck let out a long breath and shivered all over, the tight ring of muscle squeezing his tip so tightly.. going slow this time so he didn't hurt the pale boy he held close to his chest, eyes squeezed tight as he got about half of his thick erection up inside of Kurt.

Kurt whimpered softly as Puck's fingers left him, making him want them back, until he felt something much bigger at his entrance. He licked his lips, looking up into the other man's face and locking eyes with him for a moment before Puck pushed in, making him gasp and arch his back, eyes fluttering shut. "Ohhh yess..." he hissed out, biting at his still swollen lips.

Puck's half lidded dark eyes stared down into the blue ones under him, letting out a shivery breath as he thrust his hips forward and closed his eyes with a long grunt, gripping one of Kurt's hips while the other moved between his legs to rub and thumb the tip of Kurt's cock. "Fuck.." Puck moaned softly, he had never gone so long without sex before.. and he hadn't really jerked off lately because he wanted to save it up.. and it was saved up now because this felt better than anything he had ever done before.. that tight ass squeezing him so tight it made his legs wobble. "Kurt.. shit!" He said loudly, sucking in a gasp as he pulled out and thrust back in, slow long thrusts until Kurt told him to do otherwise.

This was amazing, like nothing he'd ever felt before. Why was it so good, every time? It seemed like Puck just got better and better as time went by. "More, faster, I won't last like this..." he ordered, tightening his legs' grip and pulling Puck closer. He pulled the boy's head down and kissed him again hard, closing his eyes, long lashes resting on red cheeks.

Puck felt the coil in the bottom of his stomach tighten from Kurt's words.. there was something about knowing that the boy wouldn't last that made this even hotter.. made him thrust deep and go fast, fucking him against the car. Letting out soft grunts and moans every time his cock was pushed into that tight hole, Puck kissed back hard and shakily held Kurt to his body, pumping his cock quickly until Puck felt the coil spring. With a surprised moan Puck came into the condom, his balls tightening up and unloading all he had into the plastic wrap, pushing inside of Kurt again and again because that tight squeeze on his sensitive cock felt sooooo fucking good.

"Uh!Uh!Uhh!" Kurt grunted and moaned against Puck's lips with each thrust into him, each push bringing him closer and closer, until finally, he pulled back and trembled as he came. His eyes rolled back for a moment, and he whispered Puck's name, body clenching around him and shaking as he rode out the orgasm, cum splattering on his stomach.

They moved together slowly until Puck slouched down against Kurt's body and let out a tired little sigh. "Shit.." He mumbled softly and rested his head on the boy's shoulder, panting and trying to breath but feeling so damn good.. "Damn you're hot when you cum.." Puck said with a smirk, laughing a little as he started to suck a little hickey onto Kurt's chest next to his nipple, sliding his tongue over the hardened little thing before he started to suck harder to leave his mark.

"Shut up... you are too..." he replied, with a red face. He looked at Puck and smiled, before jolting a little in surprise as the boy licked his nipple, and then started to suck on his chest. "Nnh..." he groaned softly, looking away and hiding a smile at the fact that Puck was leaving a mark on him again. When he was done, he looked back at him. "I'm thirsty..." he said simply, squirming a little and grabbing for the grease rag to clean the cum off his chest.

Puck sucked a dark red hickey on Kurt's body and slowly leaned back, realizing that he was pretty damn thirsty too.. "You got any coke?" Puck asked as he leaned back, slowly letting his soft cock slide of out Kurt's ass, shivering a little as he did so and tugging off the condom to tie it off and tug up his pants. "Where the hell can I put this thing.." Puck mumbled as he looked around for a trash can, stretching a little and feeling really really good.. like he could totally work now..

"Mmhmm. My dad drinks coke, you can have one of his." he laid there for a moment, before sliding off the car to his feet. He wiped himself clean, and made sure the car wasn't dirty either, before tugging up his underwear and snapping back on the sexy designer overalls. "Oh here." he grabbed the condom and tossed it in a garbage can, before grabbing Puck's hand. "C'mon, let's get something to drink. Then we can actually work." he smiled and led the boy inside the house.

Pulling on the coveralls over his cloths again, Puck stumbled behind Kurt, happily watching his ass as they moved into the kitchen to get a drink, feeling nice and relaxed now.. Little did the two boys know that there was a very angry father who could hear them laughing in the kitchen.. and he was pissed.. really really pissed.. Burt slammed out of his study and stomped into the kitchen going straight for Puck, slamming the boy into the wall and holding up the coveralls in both hands. "What do you think you're doing to my son? You think you can just take advantage of him like that? Well you have another thing coming!" Burt yelled loudly, his face dark red from how pissed he was, Puck just looked kind of terrified and he swallowed hard before Burt turned to his son. "I thought I raised you better than this.. I thought I taught you to be a good son.." Bert said a little softer, angry but hurt at the same time that his son would give himself up to a total stranger..

Kurt's beautiful eyes were as wide as saucers as his dad stomped into the room, slamming Puck into the wall. "Oh my god, Dad!" he shrieked, unsure what to do. His heart was racing. His dad saw him and Puck... and now he thought he was a total slut or something! Oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Dad! You raised me fine! It's not what you think! Puck and I go to school together, we've known each other like, way before today. For real! I'm not a slut!" he squeaked the last word out, face red with embarrassment.

Puck winced when Burt shook him a little, swallowing and letting his mind race, thinking he was going to fucking die from this guy.. first he wrecked his car and then he got caught fucking his son.. Puck was in the shit with this guy.. "Y-Yeah! We're dating!" Puck blurted out, flushing but he didn't regret it, maybe it would make the man calm down a little.. Burt turned his attention back to Kurt and stared at him hard, then back to Kurt, and then back to the tall boy before slowly letting him go and stepping back. He didn't.. he didn't KNOW what to do.. he didn't know if he should be proud because Kurt was like his son.. or mad because Kurt was like his daughter.. he was mostly mad that the boy hadn't asked for his permission or something.. Burt paced and sighed and rubbed his forehead, shaking his head and stopping to look at them both. "From now on I'm going to be the ONLY one in that garage with HIM. If I catch you alone with him again I'll home school you. If you two want to date then.. do it right. NOT like this. Now come on, time for you to work." Burt said sternly, talking to Puck, and the tall boy looked to Kurt and shrugged before hurrying off behind the angry man.

* * *

Eh? Eh? Dating? For realz now? EEEEEH? :D


	11. Daddy's Little Girl?

Don't own glee or its characters. This was created with the help of my friend Maddie. She plays Burt and Puck, atm. I'm Kurt~

* * *

Dating. Dating. Puck... just told his dad they were dating. It took all Kurt had to not faint right there, instead he just stared with huge eyes at Puck like he was insane, his eyes darting from the mohawked boy to his dad and back. "Y-Yeah..." he squeaked out, in some sort of support. Relief filled him as his dad let go of Puck and started to calm down. He stiffened at what the man said, face as red as a tomato. "Dad!" he whined, like a teenage girl would, scowling. But this was better then him killing Puck and them having to hide the body or something... He humphed and pouted on the couch for a while as the two worked, peeking in every now and then. After a while, he came in with two cold sodas for them, looking innocent and smiling.

Puck worked really hard with Burt.. he was already scared of the man and he did everything he asked, got his hands dirty, and used his strength to his advantage. By the time Kurt came in with drinks it was almost six and Puck was dirty all over, grease on his face and hands and he.. looked like be belonged there. In all honesty he had really impressed Burt, but the older man would never say that to his face. He took his soda and walked to the other side of the garage, letting Kurt and Puck stand there together, knowing that.. well.. at least Kurt wouldn't get pregnant.. but he still wanted them to date properly.. and before they even tried anything else he would make sure that Puck took his son out on a date..

The brunette couldn't help but laugh a little at how covered Puck was with grease. He grabbed a rag and gently wiped his face clean. "So how is it going with my dad? I hope he isn't working you too hard. You look like a real mechanic right now, you know." he let out a little, melodic laugh, smiling at the other boy. He knew his dad wouldn't leave them alone, but at least he let them have time to talk.

Burt fiddled with something and pretended he couldn't hear Kurt giggling like that.. frowning a little.. he would need to have a serious talk to him after this.. Puck smirked when Kurt wiped his face clean, sipping his coke and staring down at the pale boy. "Nah it's cool.. kinda fun, you know? I never got to work with cars before and I kinda like it.." Puck said with a little shrug and glanced back at Kurt's dad before back to the boy, staring at him. "Um.. so I was thinking.. about this whole date thing.."

"I know what you mean. I enjoy it too, even if it's a little too messy for my tastes." he smiled before it slowly shrunk away at the mention of the dating thing. His stomach felt all twisted up, and his heart felt a little wrenched. Was Puck about to go back on his word? "Do you not want to? I-I mean, you were the one who said it to my dad. I understand if you don't, I mean this is sort of sudden and all, and I know you aren't gay at all. I don't know how I feel about it, but it felt sort of nice hearing that, I don't know, I'm blabbering now sorry..." he quickly shut his mouth, turning red at having just sort of blabbed all of that for no reason.

Puck blinked and stared down at Kurt, listening to him babble so fast he could barely keep up and he shook his head. "No wait just.. listen.." Puck said with a little sigh and rubbed his face, wondering if Kurt really thought he wasn't gay.. well.. he still liked chicks.. he didn't even know anymore but that wasn't what he was thinking about. "I.. just wanted to do this proper.. like your dad said.. you know? I wanna.. take you out sometime.. unless you don't wanna, I mean I know I'm probably not your type." Puck said with a shrug and blushed a bit, shoving his greasy hand in his coverall pockets before sipping his coke and looking around, suddenly feeling like a real fucking idiot.

Kurt blinked his big eyes a couple times as he listened to what Puck had to say. So... he did want to take him out? He smiled lightly, as his stomach settled, and his heart beat slowed. "No, you aren't my type what so ever. But I like that. And I'd really like to go out on a date with you." he smiled wider, happy and excited. This was a good turn, even if his dad happened to see him getting it on... at least now he kind of had a boyfriend from it!

It seemed like everything turned out good.. that is until Burt came over and looked pretty mad. "Do I even have a say in this? I'm your father. I say who you can date and can't date!" He said with a frown, turning to Puck. "YOU need to ask my permission first, young man. Otherwise don't even THINK about asking my son out, you got it? I'm not gonna let him date some.. punk with a mohawk unless I know you're a good kid." Burt said sternly and turned back to his son.

"Daaaad!" he whined, blushing in embarrassment and scowling at his dad. "You're treating me like I'm a girl! I'm not some little girl who doesn't know a thing about boys! Puck's a good guy, we're in football and glee club together. He's not a punk, I swear! What's he gotta do to get your... well, blessing?" he asked, pouting at his dad in a way that looked uncannily like his mom used to, when she couldn't get her way with her husband.

Burt stared at his son and saw that look.. that look that melted his heard every time Kurt did it.. the look that got Kurt anything he wanted.. He sighed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest unhappily. "Family dinner. He needs to ask for my permission and take you on a proper date.." Burt mumbled before he walked away to the garage to get back to work on the car in there, turning once more to tell Puck that he could go home and for Kurt to open the garage door to let him out, Burt didn't want them wondering around the house together and do anything funny..

The pout went away a little at his father's answer, smiling slightly. "Okay dad. I'll set up a dinner for us all, maybe tomorrow." he gave his dad a little hug and opened the garage door, waiting for Puck to follow him out. "Keep the coveralls with you, so you can get changed before work. I'm sorry about my dad... I really didn't mean for any of that to happen..." he talked with him quietly near his car, so his dad could see them, but not hear.

Puck walked to his car and was about to tug the cloths off before Kurt told him to stop, leaning against his door with a little smile. "Hey.. I'm still alive aren't I..? I thought he was gonna kill me.." Puck whispered and sighed, touching his hair for a moment and shaking his head. He'd have to tell his mom.. maybe she'd be okay with him.. either way he was dating Kurt and he.. really wasn't scared.. he was already a loser at school and he'd get slushied probably.. but he really didn't care anymore, about any of it, any of the crap people said. "So uh.. I'll see you tomorrow?" Puck said with a little smile, looking at Kurt's father before he kissed him really fast and hopped in his truck and drove home, hanging up his coveralls and showering first, then dinner and some homework before Puck flopped onto his bed and texted Kurt, ignoring the ones from Santana and Quinn because he was so tired of their shit.

Kurt kissed back quickly and smiled dreamily as he went back into the house, ignoring his dad as he went down to his basement bedroom and got undressed, putting on a cute pajama set and flopping onto his bed. He texted with Puck a little before sending one to Mercedes that said 'I have something big to tell you. SECRET.'

* * *

Oh Kurt, when will you learn not to trust Mercedes with secrets? Also... DUN DUN DUN

One. Last. Chapter.

Sorry to end it, I loved this. REVIEW? :D


	12. A Slushie Every Day

WE HIT A HUNDRED! THE END IS NIGH!

I do not own glee or its characters. This was made in partnership with my friend Madison.

* * *

Puck was tired, he fell asleep three texts into talking to Kurt and snored loudly with his phone resting on his chest. It was almost nine and everyone was getting ready for bed or almost asleep, Mercedes was wide awake though, watching TV with her family and eating popcorn. Getting the text made her eyes widen a little and she quickly texted him back with 'WHAT IS IT?'

Kurt bit his lip lightly as he stared at the replied text, wondering if he should tell her or not. Mercedes was his best friend, but she had such a huge mouth... what if she let it slip to the school? Puck would be totally eviscerated by his teammates, and become even more of an outcast... 'Swear on our bimonthly mani-pedi-sleepover parties you won't tell anyone.'

Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes, texting back 'I swear!' but of course Kurt couldn't see that she was crossing her fingers.. if this was juicy enough she KNEW she had to tell Tina, they were best friends! 'Now watz it! tel me B4 Ive 2g2 bed or I won't B able 2 zzz n itl B ll yr fault!'

Kurt grimaced at the girl's horrible spelling, what happened to being articulate, even during texting? Still, she swore, so... this was it. He took a deep breath and typed it out. 'Spencer is Puck. And we're dating now.' he hoped she'd remember the spencer thing from his lie a while ago, and hoped she wouldn't freak out or tell anyone.

It took a moment, Mercedes had to read the text about three times before she excused herself to the bathroom and squealed rather loudly. 'OMG! WHUT? PUCK! R U SRS?" She texted back with shaking hands, she couldn't believe it! Kurt and Puck? She HAD to tell Tina about this, this was just too good to not tell anyone.

Kurt could just imagine it now, Mercedes in her bedroom or bathroom shrieking up a storm as she furiously texted. 'Yes, I'm serious. Don't you dare tell a soul, or I swear I will be soooooo mad at you, Mercedes. That's all, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Night~', he texted back, turning his phone off afterwards so she wouldn't bother him all night, and snuggling into bed.

Puck had dreams of being underwater.. of a pressure pushing down around his entire body, he couldn't breath and he couldn't move his arms or his legs and suddenly.. just when he thought he was about to die a hand pulled him out of it and he could breath again. Blue-green eyes were all he could see, a knowing little smile and pale pale skin, Puck was smiling in his sleep as he reached out and pressed Kurt against his dream body. It was a weird dream.. and it made him wake up in the middle of the night and stay up for about an hour before passing back out, and when Puck got up the next morning and shrugged on a gray shirt with a red over shirt and his tight jeans, he had no idea what was to come at school today.. no idea that everyone in glee knew about him and Kurt and soon the entire school probably would.

Kurt Hummel was up bright and early the next day, with a cheery face and a bounce in his step. He went through his morning routine practically singing, he was so cheerful. For once, he picked out an outfit without spending over 10 minutes choosing, a simple blue buttonup shirt, with gray pants and black suspenders. He drove his Navigator to school and hopped out with a beautiful smile, sashaying towards the building and forgetting about the dumpster, for the moment.

That morning was strange.. Puck arrived early to meet up with some of the football guys but when he got there they told him to get lost, which made Puck pretty mad.. so he moved off into the school only to be stared at by almost everyone and that was a little unnerving.. It was only when one of the huge football guys pushed him in the hallway and called him a fag and another one from behind threw a bright red slushie down his shirt did Puck realize that something was going on.. The tall mohawked boy was left standing there, shivering, ice down the back of his shirt and pants.

The players were there. Minus Puck. Rather than just tossing him in, they shoved him hard against the dumpster, pinning him there. "You fucking faggot, stay the fuck away from the guys on the team. We don't want you turning anyone else into a fucking fudgepacker like you." Kurt's eyes went wide. They knew. The players roughly threw him into the dumpster, and dumped his bag in on top of him, making him scramble to get everything picked up and not burst into tears in the process. As he headed down the halls, people stared at him, some whispering, some laughing, and he knew that everyone must've known now. It took all he could to not break down right there, but when he saw Puck, he stiffened. "Puck..." he mumbled quietly, as he walked up to him. "Come on, let's clean you up..."

Puck was wiping the slushie from his eyes.. it was starting to get sticky and he opened one eye to see Kurt there, trash sticking to his shirt and he felt instantly bad.. They walked to the bathroom in silence and Puck leaned against the sink, running his hands under the water, feeling sticky and gross all over. "Heh.. that feels pretty shitty coming from the other side.." Puck mumbled softly, glancing back at Kurt and staring at him for a moment.

Kurt went into the bathroom with Puck, making him sit down after washing his hands. He had him lean back into the sink, as he gently washed his face and hair free of slushie, fingers gently massaging Puck's scalp as he cleaned. "Yeah, I know all too well..." he said softly, staring sadly at Puck. "I...I told Mercedes. I made her promise not to tell, but I guess she did. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to date, I messed up..." tears welled in his eyes again, and he looked ready to crack.

Leaning back against the sink and staring at Kurt, watching him concentrate so hard on washing his head, those thin fingers felt really good massaging his scalp.. Puck just smirked and started to laugh, an arm easily wrapping around Kurt's waist and tugging him into his lap, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Stop." He said softly, playing with the cute suspenders the boy was wearing today, glancing up at his face. "If I knew that dating you would get me a slushie in the face every single day I would still do it.. You don't have any reason to cry, babe.." Puck said with another smile before leaning up and kissing Kurt right on the lips.

Kurt willingly settled into Puck's lap, barely weighing a thing. He looked down at the boy's hands, then at his face, the few tears he was welling up rolling down before he wiped them away. "Puck..." was all he said, before kissing him gently back and sighing and nuzzling into his now clean neck. "Do you really mean all that? I mean, I know you've never been with a boy, are you willing to give up all your football friends and popularity for me?"

Puck gently cradled Kurt to his chest and smiled a little, shrugging his shoulders, hoping he wasn't getting his cloths all sticky.. "I'm already a loser.. being in glee makes me.. feel good inside. Better than football.. who cares about those guys.." He said softly and leaned his head back against the sink, letting out a small sigh and closing his eyes. "I know I'm probably not the.. guy you see yourself with.. it's alright if you don't wanna be with me.." Puck mumbled, his eyes closed, rubbing his hand over Kurt's back and feeling.. well.. a little sad.. he didn't think Kurt wanted to really be with him, like maybe it was too much trouble.. and in all honesty he really liked the boy.. even if he was a.. well.. boy!

His heart was doing somersaults as Puck spoke so sweetly, and gave up his past popularity so easily. At the mention of Kurt perhaps not liking him, he tensed and thought hard. Did he want to be with Puck? This was supposed to be a sex thing, but it'd grown so much over such a short time... And each meeting only left Kurt wanting more. He wanted to spend weekends with Puck, go out on dates, meet his family, work on cars together, maybe even someday get to wake up to his sexy face in bed next to him. "I... I do want to be with you, Puck. I really like you, you're way different than I used to think. I want you to... be my boyfriend. And that's that."

Puck waited.. ready for Kurt to tell him that he didn't want to date him.. but then he said the opposite and Puck blinked and looked up. "You do?" He said, a little surprised, staring down at the boy with a little smirk, leaning forward to give him a sticky kiss. "I need a shower.. you wanna come with me?" Puck said softly, sliding his hands down to brush over Kurt's amazing ass, giving it a little squeeze.

The brunette sighed happily into the sweet... yet sticky kiss, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. He pulled back and smiled at Puck, feeling better. The suggestion made him blush and smile.

"Yes."

* * *

Done. Thank you all so much. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read even one chapter of this rp. I hope you all loved reading it just as much as I loved making it.

And this goes out to my RP partner madison, who will probably never find this. Thank you for such an amazing roleplay. You are one of my best friends, and by far the best roleplay partner I have ever had. I love you, girl.

Keep your eyes peeled for more glee stuff in the future, guys! Madison and I have already started a sequel, and we've got enough for two chapters already at least! X3 It's not going to be as sex filled, I think, but I promise you guys are gonna love iiiiiiiit. BTW, I dunno if you guys care, but this story in its entirety, not including any notes from me, was over 25,000 words long! :D

BYE!


End file.
